The Dark Goddess Returns
by goddesskali
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to The Dark Goddess... can't say much because it'll give it away
1. Kali's return

OH LOOK AT THIS! I couldn't leave my story like that, so here's the sequel. I dunno if anyone will read it, but I hope some will . . . ^-^ If you haven't read the first part to this story, The Dark Goddess, you might want to.  
  
Kali: *puts black rimmed glasses on* *sits down professionally* Chelle owns nothing but me. Disclaimer from the last story still stands. *Stands up* *rips off glasses* *jumps straight out of window into swimming pool*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dark Goddess Returns  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kali woke up in her bed, sweating.  
  
"Bad dream," she whispered to herself and redid the ponytail in her hair. She didn't have a clue what day it was, and if it was Kai's birthday, she wouldn't be hit by a car again.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
She slid out of bed, too scared to sleep again, and walked into the main room to check a calendar.  
  
"How ironic," Kali whispered to herself as she read the date. "Gray and I are still together. And," she said, "my nose isn't screwed up." An insane grin lit up her face. "Thank Goddess we didn't really break up. Kai's birthday is in two days. Maybe I can make him something instead of going to the city. That will keep me sane." Kali ran into Kai's room and promptly jumped on him. Kai shot up in bed, swearing.  
  
"What do you WANT, Kali?" he asked irritably. Kali engulfed him in a giant bear hug.  
  
"I love you big brother," she said into his shoulder. Kai yawned and lazily slung his arms around Kali.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Kali sat up.  
  
"I was just thinking about how special you are to me," she said and turned her head to the side. "Either that or I had a wonderful dream that I died on your birthday, you pick." Kai chuckled.  
  
"The first one," he said and walked into the bathroom to find his bandana.  
  
"No," Kali called back. "The second one. And me and Gray had broken up too." The response issued a large laugh from the bathroom.  
  
"I cant imagine that," Kai said as he walked out with the bandana wrapped firmly around his head. A thought struck Kali's mind.  
  
"Kai, where are Kate and Adrienne?"  
  
"They left last night," Kai responded and looked at her strangely. "Don't you remember?"  
  
(A/N- Kate and Olivia- if you want to come back, let me know, I just wasn't sure for now.)  
  
Kali twirled a loose piece of hair around her finger.  
  
"No," she said quietly. "No, I don't. I need to go see Gray."  
  
"Kali, it's too early," Kai called at her retreating back. Kali ignored him and put her shoes on without bothering to put normal clothes on.  
  
"Dunno when I'll be back," she called behind her as she closed the door and raced out into the early morning. She walked quickly along the path that led her to the Inn, before realizing that it would be closed.  
  
"Crap," she cursed at herself. She walked along the side of the building until she found a tree that would reach the second story. Ironically, there was an open window at the top of the tree. Kali grinned and began to climb the tree, forgetting that she was wearing a nightgown. The tree was fairly easy to climb, and she reached the top quickly. She lowered herself onto the window sill as silently as she could. In the room, she could see Gray's sleeping form in a bed. Tears unexpectedly sprung to her eyes and she choked them back. She stepped onto the floor, still holding back tears, and walked up to Gray's bed.  
  
"Gray," she whispered, her voice quavering. He didn't respond. Kali sniffed and poked him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"Gray," she said, a little louder. No response. Kali suddenly couldn't hold back her tears. She collapsed on Gray, sobbing. He sat up quickly and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Kali? What on earth are you doing here at this time?" he asked and stroked her hair. "Not that I really mind or anything," he added sheepishly. Kali looked up at him, stopped crying, and giggled. His reddish blonde hair was sticking up all over and his blue eyes looked exhausted.  
  
"Don't tell me you came here to let me know it's that time of the month," Gray warned and yawned.  
  
"No," Kali whispered. "It's definitely not." Gray pulled his hat on.  
  
"Then what's your reason? You're wearing a nightgown," Gray noted and tugged at the bottom of it.  
  
"I, um, just needed to see you," Kali said and shrugged.  
  
"Oh. Um. . . kay. What do you want to do," Gray asked cautiously, still believing that it was Kali's time of the month. Mood swings, he mental noted to himself.  
  
"Let's take a walk," Kali decided and grabbed Gray's hand quickly. They walked quietly out of the Inn, but not before Gray realized the door was closed and locked from the outside.  
  
"How *did* you get in here, Kali?" He asked and looked at the door as it closed behind them. Kali grinned mischievously and shook her head.  
  
"For me to know, and you not to know," she stated plainly as the couple walked towards the beach.  
  
"And you're wearing a nightgown," Gray told her again and motioned towards the dark blue long dress Kali wore. "There must be a reason for all this. Are you *sure* it's not . . . your time of the month?" Kali scoffed and playfully cuffed him in the shoulder.  
  
"I was feeling spontaneous," she lied. "Well actually, I'd rather not talk about it. I just needed to see you." Gray shrugged.  
  
"Good enough for me, I guess." Kali smiled.  
  
"That's what I like about you. You don't ask too many questions." Gray smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not abusive either. I can't believe guys would ever beat their girlfriends up," he commented teasingly, and Kali shuddered, remembering her dream. Gray looked at her. "What? Was it something I said?" She shook her head fiercely in response.  
  
"No, I'm 'kay," she responded quickly as her feet sunk into the wet sand at the water's edge, where they stood. Gray gave her hand a tight squeeze and let go. An idea lit Kali's mind, and she ran into the ocean.  
  
"Kali, what are you doing?" Gray asked as Kali waded in up to her waist, her gown fanning out around her in the water. Of course, that was when Kali realized that the water was freezing cold, and it was not the warmest night of Summer.  
  
"Ah, crap," she whispered to herself as she shivered in the water. Gray was laughing quietly at her from the sand.  
  
"Gray," she moaned at him. "It's too cold, I can't move." Gray sighed and entered the ocean to reach Kali. As soon as he caught up with her, he wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be able forget this night," he whispered to her as she clung to his damp shirt.  
  
"I love you so much Gray," Kali said and hugged him tightly. They stood there like that, in the freezing cold ocean, for a good ten minutes.  
  
"I believe," Gray began, "that you will catch pneumonia if we stay out here much longer." Kali 'mmph'ed into his chest and pulled the bottom of his shirt a little too hard. Gray disappeared under the water for a second, and then came back up sputtering. His hat had floated a few feet away.  
  
"What was that? Do you want *me* to get pneumonia?" Gray asked and shook out his wet hair. Kali grinned and backed up.  
  
"Dunno," she answered when she had gotten a few feet away from him. Gray shook his head.  
  
"Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl," he mumbled and started walking towards her, his blue eyes flashing playfully. Kali shrieked. The water was up to her stomach so she couldn't go much further without loosing her nightgown. Gray edged closer and closer to Kali as she stood there.  
  
"Bah, to hell with it," she said to herself and dove under the water. She flattened her nightgown against her legs as she swam around Gray so she could stand in water at her knees. She poked her head above the water to find Gray, who was out of sight.  
  
*Where could he be* Kali wondered. Just as she was about to turn around, she heard a yell and then Gray's body came crashing onto her. She shrieked again as she fell underwater with Gray on top of her. When she came back up, Gray was laughing.  
  
"Bad choice, dark one," he said and laughed. "Never ever let your guard down around me." Kali pushed back her soaking wet hair and mock-glared at him.  
  
"You may have won this first battle, but the war is not over yet," she warned and looked out to the sunrise. "In fact, I'm going to change, because my strap is broken," she motioned to the dangling strap on her now- one-strapped nightgown. Gray blushed as Kali poked at it.  
  
"Umm, okay, I'll, uh, go back to the Inn and. . . do something," Gray decided quietly and turned around just as Kali launched herself at him, dragging him back in the water.  
  
"Sorry Gray," she giggled, "I tripped."  
  
"Seemed more like a flying leap to me," Gray muttered and lightly shoved Kali when she laughed.  
  
"Alright, now I really am going in cause it's cold and wet in here," Kali decided, stood up quickly, and shook the sand off her body. Gray watched and blushed when Kali caught him.  
  
"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," she said and kissed him lightly. He reached up to pull her closer, but she pulled back and stood straighter.  
  
"As much as I'd like to do that with you right now, I also really would like to shower. I'll see you later Gray." Gray nodded emotionlessly as Kali walked back into the boat.  
  
"-was kidnapped this afternoon. The two onlookers could only ask what was happening-"  
  
"That's bullshit, damn it! They could freaking TELL!"  
  
"Kai," Kali asked cautiously as her brother yelled at the television. He looked up with a cheery expression and spooned some cereal into his mouth.  
  
"Hiya Kali, what's new?" He asked, not really needing or wanting an answer. He slung one of his legs over the other and became enthralled with the news again. Kali shook her head and walked into her room to find clothes. Everything was dirty except for a skimpy sundress that showed more then Kali thought was possible.  
  
"Why do I even have this," she muttered at the bright blue strapless dress. She took a quick shower and slipped the dress regretfully on. It was powder blue, tight around the chest and midriff, and loose from there to a little bit above the mid-thigh, where the dress ended in layers.  
  
"This is not legal," she muttered and smoothed out a wrinkle in the midriff. "I never liked tube dresses anyways. This needs straps." She continued to whine to herself about her dress while she dried her hair and tied her bright pink bandana around her head. Noticing the dress was slipping off her chest, Kali scoffed and pulled it up again, then realized that it showed too much thigh and pushed it down.  
  
"This is hopeless!" she screeched as she walked out of the bathroom. Kai turned around and looked her up and down.  
  
"Did you get a job at a strip club?" he teased. "Or you're getting . . . eh . . . frisky with Gray, huh."  
  
"I chose abstinence in school!" Kali shouted defensively. "Abstinence until marriage!" Kai nodded.  
  
"Oh yes I remember that. So you did get a job at a strip club, didn't you?"  
  
"Either that or you didn't do the laundry last night," Kali shot back and plopped herself down on the couch.  
  
"Hey Kali," Kai asked softly. Kali looked over at him. It wasn't normal for him to speak softly.  
  
"What would you do if Gray gave you a Blue Feather? I know you've only known each other for so long, but you seem so close," Kai said and trailed off.  
  
"Why are you asking me this?" Kali asked in an equally quiet voice. His question scared her. He looked up at her with sincere eyes.  
  
"Because he loves you and you love him and he's my best friend so I know things that you don't," he said and trailed off again. "But would you say yes?" Kali got up and faced Gray.  
  
"I don't know. I really do love him though," she added. "More then anybody ever. Besides you of course, but that's different." She scratched her head.  
  
"I just want you to remember that I'll always be here for you, Kali. You're my sister and I love you." He stood up to hug Kali.  
  
"I love you too, big brother," Kali responded and hugged Kai forcefully.  
  
(A/N- Everbody now- awwww!)  
  
When the siblings pulled apart, Kai looked away awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, I'd better get going, I think I'm going to eat at the Inn," Kali said and put her sandals on. "See you later." Kai nodded and waved, the cheery look planted back on his face. Kali walked slowly to the Inn, attempting vainly to keep her dress from flying up and exposing things that didn't need to be exposed. When she finally reached the wooden doors and opened them, Ann greeted her from a table.  
  
"Hey chicka, how's it going?" Kali smiled.  
  
"Great. What's new?"  
  
"Your dress, obviously," Ann replied with a disapproving look towards Kali's dress.  
  
"Yeah, well I had nothing to wear. I feel like a slut," Kali moaned and sat next to Ann, who tossed her a piece of toast.  
  
"Well, it's okay if you look nice tod- err, it's not bad to find days to look nice," she covered up, but Kali had caught what she was saying.  
  
"Yanno, Kai was acting weird too. What's with you guys? Is there something I don't know about that's going on?" Ann quickly looked away and busied herself with cleaning the table.  
  
"No Kali, why would you think that?" Kali shrugged and pulled her dress up higher.  
  
"Tally ho!" came a shout from upstairs.  
  
"Hi Cliff," Kali shouted as the latter appeared at the stairs.  
  
"Oh," he said, his face lighting up. "Hi Kali. I found these really yummy chocolates yesterday at the store, here try one," he said, threw one to Kali, and watched it sail over her head by a few feet.  
  
"Yeah, nice one Cliff," Ann said sarcastically and handed Kali the chocolate. Kali popped the chocolate in her mouth. It was good. She crinkled the wrapper around for awhile before she noticed the writing on the inside.  
  
"They're like fortune chocolates," Cliff explained and then headed to the door. "I gotta go," he said quickly, shooting a glance upstairs.  
  
"No, wait," Kali whispered as she read the letters and shook her head at its sentence.  
  
///Your love life will soar to new heights. Marriage is in view.///  
  
"What does it say, Kali?" Ann asked as Kali stared at the paper.  
  
"Guys," Kali said as she turned around. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Hey Cliff," said Gray's voice from upstairs. "Did you get my Blue Fea . . ." That was, of course, when he walked to the stairway and saw Kali looking at him, astonished.  
  
"Oh. Hi Kali."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what do you think? Have I lost my touch? Please review, I would really like to know! *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Kali: Yeah, and I'd really like to know what is going on. 


	2. Kai's inspirational speech

Hi Everyone. Thanks for the reviews you made me happy. I stayed home from school cause I'm sick, so I decided to type another chapter. So, here you go.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh. Hi Kali," Gray choked out as he saw his confused looking girlfriend standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, hi Gray. What's going on?" Gray scratched his head and tried to hide the blush spreading across his face.  
  
"I, er, still gotta go," Cliff shrieked and ran out the door. Ann shook her head.  
  
"He didn't get it," she told Gray.  
  
"I can see that, Ann," Gray growled out and started down the stairs.  
  
"No, seriously, what is going on?" Kali asked again, annoyance evident in her voice.  
  
"Your plot is foiled," Ann said to Gray with a wink. "I'll leave you two alone now," and with that, she skipped into the kitchen. Gray sighed and sat down next to Kali at a table.  
  
"Can we wait just a few more minutes before I tell you?" He pleaded and looked towards the door.  
  
"If it's any longer then a few minutes, I'll have to kill you," Kali warned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Everyone seems to know but me, and I'm not the patient type, as you may know." Gray took his hat off and fiddled with it nervously.  
  
"Yes, yes, I do know," he replied and then began to mumble under his breath so that Kali could not hear him. Kali shook her head angrily and tried to catch some of his words. She heard 'blue', 'Cliff', and 'store', which at the time, didn't help her any. Just then, the door banged open with a gasping Cliff on the other side.  
  
"Here pant Gray," he said, tossed Gray a package, and collapsed into a chair. Gray fingered the box hesitantly, looked at Kali, and then looked at the other people in the room.  
  
"Let's go upstairs, where it's quieter," Gray decided and pulled Kali up the stairs.  
  
"NO FAIR," Ann shouted as she ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"Was she spying on us?" Kali asked Gray as they walked up the stairs, not really expecting an answer. Gray 'hmpff'ed and opened his door for Kali, who walked in, still utterly confused.  
  
"Sit," Gray commanded and pointed to his bed. Kali followed his request and watched as he paced the room. "AH HA!" he shouted and began digging through his dresser.  
  
"Now, as weird and ironic I'm finding all of this, I would still like to know WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Kali shouted those last words and Gray looked up, defeated.  
  
"I lost the damned thing," he cursed and began fiddling with his shirt.  
  
"You never cuss," Kali noted weakly. Gray walked slowly towards her and did something she was definitely not expecting.  
  
He bent down on one knee.  
  
In front of her.  
  
(A/N- I know in the game it's not like this, but I wanted it more cutesy - )  
  
Gray took a deep breath and picked up Kali's hands.  
  
"I lost the paper, so I'm doing this all from my head. Kali, you make me the happiest guy in Miner- actually, no, you make me the happiest guy in the world. Even though we've known each other for only a season, we've both connected well, and I think you see this too," when Kali nodded weakly, Gray continued. "You helped me get over Mary, and helped me learn that some people are stupid and ignorant and just plain suck. But I could tell we were meant to be together from the time I first held your hand. And kissed you. Kali," he said and looked up, his eyes full of emotion. "Will you marry me?" As the last sentence was recited, Gray pulled the package from behind his back, unwrapped it, and pulled out . . .  
  
A spatula.  
  
Gray and Kali stared at the spatula in shock before hearing a yell from downstairs.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU GAVE HIM THE WRONG ONE'!" Gray looked down at the spatula again, and then to Kali, who had the weirdest look on her face. She suddenly erupted into giggles. Ann burst into the door with a different package, Cliff following behind sheepishly.  
  
"Shoot, we're too late. Cliff, you will burn in hell for you sin," Ann moaned and tossed Gray the other package. He opened it quickly and showed the Blue Feather to Kali, who was still giggling.  
  
"Kali, please, marry me," he asked again and grabbed her hands once more. Her laughter finally quieted down, and she looked at the Blue Feather curiously.  
  
"This isn't a joke?" she asked cautiously, now aware of the audience.  
  
"No," Gray answered quietly. Kali's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"So you want to marry me? For real?" she choked out.  
  
"Yes," Gray whispered. "I love you." Kali allowed a few tears to leak out of her eyes before she answered.  
  
"Gray, this is so unexpected. I also feel the same about you," she said and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes, I will marry you," she choked out and fell into Gray's tight embrace.  
  
Ann and Cliff hooted and clapped while they hugged, Kali sobbing her heart out into Gray's shirt. Suddenly, Kai and Popuri burst into the room, cheering as well. Kali thought her heart would rip out of her chest, she was so happy. Gray pulled away and pulled another, smaller box out of his jacket.  
  
"And," he continued, "I wanted to do the same way they do it in the city. So," he said, opening the box slowly, "I made this for you." Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring. Kali shrieked as Gray slipped the ring onto her finger, where it fit perfectly.  
  
"My little sister is growing up," Kai said from his spot in the room, and pretended to cry. Kali ran over and hugged the life out of him, and then ran around hugging the rest of the room's occupants. She finally reached Gray again, and kissed the life out of him, causing the members in the room to cheer again. When they pulled apart, Kali sat on the bed, still in shock.  
  
"I think we should leave the lovebirds alone for awhile," Popuri said with a wink and walked out with Ann. Kai walked over to Kali with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
"Abstinence until marriage," he whispered, so Gray could not hear him. "Control yourself," with a wink, Kai left the room, leaving Kali giggling nervously. Gray let out a sigh in relief and hugged Kali again.  
  
"Wow," was the only thing she could say. When they pulled away, Gray picked up the spatula and laughed.  
  
"Cliff ruined the moment. He wasn't even here, and he ruined the moment," Gray complained vainly. Kali stood up.  
  
"Now I have a fiancé, which just about completes my To Do list, so I say we should go frolic in flowers for the rest of the day or something," Kali suggested and pulled Gray off the bed.  
  
"Okay, why not," Gray replied. "Let's go."  
  
Kali: shrieks WEDDING WEDDING WEDDING! What should I wear! I need a dress!  
  
Me: --; I'll make you up a nice pretty dress. IF PEOPLE REVIEW! OR you get rags!  
  
Kali: stops NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Me: grin Well, if you want Kali's wedding to go smoothly, I suggest you review - 


	3. Shock

O.O Wow, you guys really must want Kali to have a real dress. I got 10 reviews, and all of them said that.  
  
Kali: ::Takes a bow:: Thank you, my adoring fans. I love you all.  
  
Sure, well anyways, I wasn't really planning on making her wear rags, I just wanted to see what the reaction would be. . . . And I should probably be hung for not updating in so long.  
  
Kali: ::grins and pulls rope out of pockets::  
  
Just not by Kali. ::smile::  
  
Kali: ::rolls eyes:: Disclaimer time! Chelle doesn't own Harvest Moon, or anything in this story or anyone! Not even ME! I own myself.  
  
Yes, and I have the amazing authoress powers that can delete you in the tap of a single 'Backspace' button. Then you'll just be 'Kal'. Heh . . . Kal . . . ::composes self:: A little off task here, but I'm okay now. Please review because you're all my best friends!  
  
Kali: ::runs off to story set::  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Okay, of course Kali and Gray didn't REALLY frolic in flowers, because somebody may have seen them and thought they were on crack or some other illegal drug. And that's not legal. Instead, Kali and Gray frolicked on over to Kai's Seaside Lodge and got cozy on the couch watching movies. Kai was supposedly out somewhere, but Kali and Gray probably could have cared less. Anyways, onto the story.  
  
Kali shuffled through a stack of movies and tossed Gray another pile.  
  
"Search," she commanded and separated the movies in her hands into piles.  
  
"This is what we're doing to celebrate getting engaged? Why not something a little more . . ." Gray thought for a moment, "fun." Kali looked over at him and grinned slyly.  
  
"If you are suggesting a roll in the hay, I'm listening to Kai on that one. Abstinence until marriage," she recited, as the verse was pretty much drilled into her head. Gray blushed a shade brighter then crimson.  
  
"N-no, I w-wasn't," he sputtered and looked down at the videos in his hands.  
  
"I'm sure you weren't," Kali continued as she read the video titles. "But most guys do think about screwing once every seven minutes. Or is that seven SECONDS, I don't remember."  
  
((A/N- OMG I actually read that somewhere. Isn't that weird/gross/disturbing?! If you're a guy, please confirm with me that this is wrong!))  
  
"But . . ." Gray started and then stopped. There was no point in trying to argue with Kali. None at all. "I wasn't suggesting that," he told her calmly. "I thought we could play a game or something. Like a board game." Kali scoffed.  
  
"As if THAT'S fun. Hey, how about this one!" Kali shrieked and held up the movie she was holding in her hands. Gray took it from her and read the title.  
  
"Kali, this is a home video," he said slowly. She nodded.  
  
"I think Kai made part of it when he was here, and the other parts at home with me. I wanna see what everyone was like before I met them." Gray blinked and slowly shrugged.  
  
"Okay whatever. Put it in." Kali pushed the video into the VCR and snuggled in next to Gray on the couch. The first picture that appeared was an eleven year old Kali in a bright pink dress and bandana. She was drawing and hadn't noticed Kai with the camera, but when she did, she lunged at him. Gray laughed as the little Kali tried to jump on Kai and missed.  
  
"You're right, this could be good," he commented and laughed at Kali's glare. The next scene was a few years later in the Village. Kai walked around and introduced everyone to the camera. He finally reached Gray, who was sitting with Mary on a towel.  
  
"How long were you two together," Kali asked softly as she saw the younger Gray's happy face, one that was not seen often anymore. He ground his teeth in response.  
  
"I don't really wanna talk about it okay?" he answered dryly and watched his past self talk and smile.  
  
"Why aren't you that happy with me?" Kali continued and looked back at Gray.  
  
"I already am that happy with you, Kali, why wouldn't I be?" He countered. Kali thought for a moment and then stood up in front of Gray, blocking his view to the television.  
  
"Gray, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Fine, as long as you move when you're done," Gray mumbled and moved his view to Kali. Kali sighed.  
  
"Gray, are you- do you- ahh here goes. . . Gray, do you still love her?" Kali asked. Gray fiddled with his hat and burst out laughing. Nervously, it seemed.  
  
"Why would I still love her after all she's done to me?" he said and forced a laugh again. He continued to babble, but Kali noticed one thing.  
  
He wouldn't meet her eyes.  
  
Not once.  
  
Kali turned her face to hide her hurt and uncertainty, and waited until Gray stopped talking. His face was slightly flushed, and he was still not making eye contact with her.  
  
"I think you should leave," Kali whispered in a voice Gray had never heard before. Now, he met her eyes. She seemed to cover all her emotions, because her face and eyes were as blank as unused paper. Of course, if he'd bothered to look harder, he would have noticed that her hands were clenched around the bottom of her shirt, her knuckles white from squeezing so hard to keep herself from crying.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Exactly what I said before. Leave," she said it in that same, emotionless voice that she had used before. Gray stood up slowly and walked to the door. Kali still stood in the same place as she had been before, but her hands were unclenched. Gray tossed one last look back at her before he opened the door and stepped out into the night. As soon as Kali heard the door close, she fell to her knees, still not showing much emotion.  
  
"It was all too good to be true," she whispered to herself as she clenched and unclenched her hands. She slowly turned so she was sitting on the floor, facing the television. The movie was still running.  
  
::::::Kali was about 13. It had been raining for a few days, and the streets were flooded. She had been sitting on the chair beside the window for hours, just looking outside. Watching. She had just broken up with her first boyfriend, and was obviously a little depressed. The smaller Kali sighed and stared out at the pouring rain. Suddenly, the floor boards behind her creaked, and Kali turned around warily. Kai stood at the door holding a box of chocolates and a video camera.  
  
'I'm taping this,' he had told her, 'to show you how fast you can get over a lousy boy.' He had then turned the camera on and pointed it at her tear stained face. 'Now, I want you to eat every single one of these chocolates, and then I will turn this off.'  
  
The camera had recorded Kali's grimace, and had kept rolling while she ate every chocolate in the box. When she finally finished, she dropped the empty box on the floor.  
  
'Okay, are you happy?' she had asked Kai grimly. He grinned at her.  
  
'Noooo. Not until you smile,' he mused. Kali had rolled her eyes and then turned back to the window. Kai sighed and set the camera down on the floor, forgotten and still recording. He walked over to Kali and wrapped his arms around her still form and squeezed for all that he was worth. Kali sniffled and hugged him back.  
  
'I love you Kali, just remember that. I'm always here for you,' he had told her. Suddenly, her life seemed much better.  
  
'Thanks Kai,' she had whispered back, 'I really needed to hear that. Someday though, I hope I fall in love.' That's when the camera had run out of room to record on and turned itself silently off. ::::::  
  
Kali's mouth was open in an 'O' of shock as the screen suddenly went blank. Her tears ran unnoticed on her cheeks as she thought back to that day. She wiped her eyes and blinked a few times.  
  
"It's the same as before," she said to herself, "I still will find someone, and I can fall in love again. Gray might just not be the one; he might just be an obstacle that I need to get through. But Kai is here to help me through this, and I will be okay." Just as Kali finished her inspirational self-assuring speech, Kai burst through the door.  
  
"Kali, what . . ." he started, but was cut off as she threw herself on him and sobbed into his shirt.  
  
"It's alright," he whispered to her, "everything's gonna be okay, I'm here for you." Kali nodded into his neck and sobbed harder, hoping that that would be the case.  
  
End chapter....   
  
Kali: ::rushes back off stage and wipes away tears:: Ahhh yes, we all love sibling cuteness.  
  
Uh huh, yeah sure. Uhhh, I can't think of any threats this time around, but I do hope you'll review.  
  
Kali: Yes, please do. 


	4. A True Definition of Bad Luck

I guess ya'll really do need to be threatened to review! Heh, just kidding. But thanks to those who did review, you make me happy   
  
Kali: ::scoff:: right, well. You're in for a surprise this chapter. Disclaimer still stands until I can think of something else to add.  
  
Teehee! You all think Gray's gone! What would this story be without Gray?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kali twirled the ring around her finger idly while she stared at the ceiling. She had slept on the boat that night; sleep meaning the whole thirty minutes she'd been able to keep her eyes closed. She groaned quietly as the boat rocked dangerously. When a wave hit her window, Kali rolled off her bed, onto the floor.  
  
"Stupid storm. Why can't you just LEAVE ME TO DIE?" She shrieked and got up to look at the storm. As she pulled the curtains aside, Kai burst into the room looking scared, as the only part he'd heard from Kali was the 'leave me to die.'  
  
"KALI! Are you . . . okay?" Kali didn't bother to turn around, but instead watched the storm which was getting closer.  
  
"Kai, I think you should see this," she whispered. "As a weather freak, I'd advise us to get out of this boat. But, as a weather freak, I'd also advise us to stay inside because of all the lightning. But, we should also get off of this boat because of that lovely looking funnel cloud that's forming quite well." Just as Kai was about to reach the window, a giant chunk of hail hit the boat. Followed by another.  
  
"Dammit Kali, get away from the window!" Kai yelled and yanked her away by the arm.  
  
"But where are we going? We can't make it inside without getting killed!" Kali exclaimed and followed Kai into the main room. "And we're on water, and that conducts electricity! If the boat gets struck, we'll fry."  
  
"No, there's a lightning rod up there. But we have other things to worry about, like that tornado," as Kai finished his sentence, the town's tornado alarm went off. Kali and Kai rushed back to the window to look, and were both amazed at the green sky and the huge funnel of wind making its way down to the ground.  
  
"Alright, let's do this like we're inside. We should go into the bathroom, because there aren't any windows, and well, there'd usually be pipes, but here there's not. Oh well, we have no other choice," Kali said quickly and ran into the bathroom, followed by Kai.  
  
"I have an idea!" he yelled over the sound of the coming waterspout. "I'll be right back!" With that, he ran back out of the room.  
  
"Kai!" Kali yelled, but she stayed where she was, in the bathtub. A few seconds later, there was a crash, and the sound of Kai cursing.  
  
"Here it comes!" he yelled back to Kali, before coming running back into the bathroom with two flashlights looped over his arms and a mattress from a bed. He jumped into the bathtub next to Kali and pulled the mattress over their heads, so nothing could hit them. As soon as the mattress covered the top of the tub, there was the sound of metal breaking followed by a huge tearing sound.  
  
"We're not connected to the dock anymore," Kai told Kali. The boat took a huge lurch forward, and began tossing violently once more. The sound of shattering glass was heard as hail pelted and broke the windows. Kali held back a scream, and instead attached herself to the arm Kai wasn't using to hold the mattress down.  
  
The boat dipped and rose dangerously for another minute as it continued to hail and storm and tornado (heh... ;) outside of the boat. Kali and Kai stayed motionless in their bathroom as they listened to their house-boat falling apart in the storm. Eventually, the boat stopped tossing violently as the waterspout lost energy and the waves lessened in size and intensity. The sound of the waterspout grew distant, and then disappeared completely.  
  
"I'll go see if it's safe," Kai said and pushed the mattress off of the bathtub. Both siblings gasped when they saw their home. The roof had more or less collapsed completely, and many of the walls had been knocked in or out. Most of their possessions were still inside, but they were scattered among the rest of the house's ruins. The sky was beginning to clear up, and it stopped raining. Kali watched the sky but jerked her head away when she heard her brother swear loudly.  
  
"What is it, Kai?" she asked cautiously and walked toward where Kai was standing, which happened to be on the top of part of the roof.  
  
"Not only are the controls pretty busted, but look," he said and pointed out to sea.  
  
"What," Kali asked, not seeing anything. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Exactly!" Kai shouted. "That's where the dock should be! Where the village should be!"  
  
"Well, we could have turned or something," Kali said, believing her brother had missed the obvious. But she was proved wrong when Kai held up his mini GPS, which ironically hadn't been crushed in the storm.  
  
"It'll take days for me to fix the ship enough to get us back," Kai said, "But we do have enough food here, if you can find it," he said and motioned to the roof-covered kitchen. "You search for the food and other . . . important stuff, like your cell phone. I'll start fixing the controls. When we get back, we'll get Gotz to help rebuild this mess that was once a boat."  
  
"I have my cell," Kali said and pulled out her pink phone. Kai's face brightened considerably.  
  
"Good! Call someone and ask for help, or just let them know we're okay." Kali tried to call Popuri and Ann, but she couldn't reach anyone.  
  
"Kai, I can't get anyone! I only know one more number," she added. Kai looked up from his tool set.  
  
"Well, why the bloody hell haven't you called it yet?"  
  
"Because it's Gray's phone number," Kali said softly. Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Grow up, Kali. He's still your fiancé, and you're in no position to complain about getting help," he spat the last words at Kali and turned away bitterly.  
  
'Well this is new,' Kali thought and shook her head as she warily dialed Gray's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Kali gulped quietly when she heard his voice.  
  
"Uh, hi Gray," she said, hoping he'd know it was her.  
  
"Kali?" the surprised voice on the other phone asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Um, actually, me and Kai are kind of stranded in the middle of the ocean. But we're okay," she added.  
  
"Oh, thank goddess," Gray breathed. "When will you be able to get back?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Kali admitted, "We'll have to fix the whole boat, pretty much," she sighed and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "Me and Kai are a good team, though. We'll come back soon. I guess I should go."  
  
"Alright, bye. Wait, no, hey Kali?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for . . . yester-"Gray was cut off by another voice in the background.  
  
"Gr-aaayyy! Get off the phone." Kali winced and hung up as she heard Mary's voice.  
  
"Kali, now hurry up and find us some food," Kai shouted from his spot at the once-controls. Kali sighed, rolled her jeans up to right below the knee, tightened her bandana, and saluted Kai.  
  
"Yes sir," she shouted back and marched over the ruins to the kitchen. One wall was still standing, and a half of another was too. The refrigerator was still there, but it was lying open and face down on the bottom of the ship. Kali could see a little bit of food spread out on the ground, mostly opened cereal boxes and granola bars. She gathered most of what she could in her arms, and dumped it on top of the refrigerator.  
  
"Shazam!" Kai suddenly shouted from working. Kali looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What the hell brought you to saying that?" she asked as her brother skipped around in a circle.  
  
"I fixed one of the main controls. I think I can get us back now!"  
  
"Well, by all means, GET US BACK!" Kai grinned and ran to the steering wheel.  
  
"OKAY! It might take a day though." Kali rolled her eyes at his mood swings.  
  
"What are you, PMS-ing or something? And I don't care, just get us back."  
  
Now, what happened and what COULD HAVE happened are two totally different things.  
  
Kai COULD HAVE ripped his bandana off to reveal really long hair and then reply 'yes' to Kali's PMS question, basically letting her know that he's really not a he, but a she. But that's just what could have happened. What really happened was a totally different thing.  
  
He rolled his eyes at Kali and scoffed.  
  
"Whatever Kali. I'm getting us out of here now," was his reply as the motor went to life. Kali sat down on a piece of roof to wait out the long ride home.  
  
End Chapter. . . .  
  
Kali: ::wipes head:: I think this is turning a tad angst-y.  
  
Yes. It seems as if it is. Oh, and Caitlyn, I put your 'shazam' in there.  
  
Kali: If you spent all that time reading this chapter, please spare another minute and review this chapter. It took Chelle a LONG time to think of. Tankie! 


	5. Underwater

Yessss . . . Kai is not a girl . . . twas a joke from inside my screwed up mind. ::grin::  
  
Kali: ::sweatdrop:: screwed up, indeed.  
  
Anyhoo, I'm going on vacation for a week soon, and I obviously won't be updating this. I don't think I would be anyways, seeing as I've lost most of my inspiration. . . . but all the reviews I get are so niiice   
  
Kali: ::sigh:: Ignore her. This time around we have a threat. A wonderfully mean one. If there are no less then 5 reviews, either myself or Gray will fall to a particularly bloody death, or I'll just catch Gray doing something nasty with Mary. ::starts grinning:: Or maybe---  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Not many people could even guess how hot roofs get in the middle of the ocean, which reflects light and heat from the sun, in the middle of the summer. Kali was one of these few people, however.  
  
As Kali sat on her small section of destroyed roof, brooding, Kai slowly navigated the boat back to the hopefully undestroyed village.  
  
Slowly was an overstatement.  
  
Kali was very aware of her whole body becoming sun burnt, but there wasn't much she was able to do at a time. So she had settled for brooding and pouting on her roof. She was also very aware that the black roof trapped the sun's heat, pretty much frying her legs off.  
  
"How much longer?" she moaned to Kai for the umpteenth time in an hour. Not bothering to wait for an answer, Kali picked up one of the few undamaged apples and took a huge bite out of it; all the while looking at the sky. It was pretty close to impossible to even believe that a tornado had ripped half her life away, just a few hours ago. The sky was bright blue, and very few clouds were visible. Kali moaned as her rolled up jeans rubbed against her thighs and unrolled them back down to her ankles, letting her legs heat up. She stepped off the section of roof she had been laying on and wandered around their ruined home. Stepping over a tree branch, Kali reached what was once her room.  
  
One unwanted tear made its way down her cheek, and she wiped it off angrily, hating the amount of self-pity she was feeling for herself.  
  
"Is it even enough for me to say I despise my life?" she shouted out at the ocean. "Why me? Did I do something to deserve this?" Kali picked up a piece of wall and threw it out into the ocean furiously. She didn't expect to hear any comforting words from her brother, she had long abandoned that thought.  
  
'He probably thinks I'm too much of a burden, anyway. Maybe I should move back to Greenland and live on my own . . .' Kali let her thoughts drift off unceremoniously and began to dwell in pity for herself again. After standing and staring out to sea for a few minutes, Kali walked over to her once-room and began prowling through all the strewn out items. When she found what she was looking for, she stood up in triumph, and began to change her clothes, knowing that nobody was there to watch, anyway.  
  
When Kali was done, she was wearing one of her one piece bathing suits.  
  
"I'm going for a swim," Kali called out awkwardly.  
  
"Stay close to the boat," was Kai's monotonous answer. They weren't moving that fast anyway; Kali could probably have swum laps around the boat without actually moving much of a distance.  
  
Kali looked down though the clear water before she dove in, calculating how deep it was. After seeing a dolphin and deciding it was definitely more then twenty feet because of that, Kali ran to the side of the boat, took a running leap with both of her feet, and dove straight through the water, traveling almost straight down. When she had begun slowing down enough, Kali opened her eyes to gaze at the sea around her.  
  
'This water reminds me of the Caribbean,' Kali thought idly as she propelled herself through the water, about ten feet below the surface. Colorful tropical fish swam in tiny schools and alone, some above and some below Kali's swimming figure.  
  
A sensible part in Kali's mind reminded her that she'd need air soon, so Kali began swimming upward again. Just before she broke through the water, a very important something lodged itself in Kali's mind.  
  
Today was Summer 22nd.  
  
Summer 22nd was Kai's birthday.  
  
When Kali broke free from the water, she swore loudly and pulled her hair in frustration. Today was definitely NOT her day.  
  
'How am I supposed to get a present for him? What do I do?' Kali thought frantically and swam in a circle to find the boat. 'I can't make anything in the boat, because there's basically nothing left! I'll have to do with what's here. But first . . .' Kali swam over to the boat and edged along its side until she found a handle. She tugged the handle a few times, and when it refused to move, Kali place both feet on the boat and pulled as hard as she could. Finally, the door swung open.  
  
Swinging one leg inside, Kali hoisted the rest of herself into the doorway and then sat on the ground inside the hidden compartment on the side of the boat.  
  
'Here's the scuba stuff. Just where I left it,' Kali thought with a grin as she looked through the wetsuits to find some unused oxygen and her mask. Without much light, Kali had problems finding both the items, but she eventually located two unused oxygen tanks and a mask. She fit the oxygen tanks onto a special backpack and hooked them up to the mask with a hose. Before she left, Kali put a pair of flippers on to help her move with the unusually heavy weight that would be on her back.  
  
Pulling herself to the doorway with a little bit of difficulty, Kali stood above the water and placed the mask over her head. After checking to make sure the oxygen worked, she jumped into the water, floating a bit before flipping over and swimming down vertically.  
  
Kali's goal was to reach the coral beds that were at the bottom of the ocean. It was lucky for her that they had been stranded at a more shallow part, so she used the luck to her advantage. With the flippers, Kali traveled downward much faster then if she hadn't had them. She watched the tropical fish swim by her as she reached the sand.  
  
Kali looked around, mesmerized. It was like a whole underwater city. Coral loomed everywhere, some of it reaching above Kali's own head. Fish swam in and out, and even the dead coral was used by them. A dolphin swam slowly by and some of the fish scattered. Kali watched for a moment before beginning her search. She kicked off the sand gently and swam around the coral, but still near the bottom of the ocean. She was only vaguely aware of the backpack's straps rubbing roughly against her shoulders, causing them to begin bleeding.  
  
Kali gathered colorful shells and small pieces of coral as she glided along, stuffing them wherever she could in order to keep them. She turned around to head closer to the boat, but then something caught her eye.  
  
There was a giant conch shell lying off to the side of a large set of coral. Kali grinned in her good fortune, and swam over to look at it. It was about two feet long, give or take a few inches, and it was swirled with colors, a rarity Kali had never seen before. She lifted the shell carefully, looked inside, and then shook it to make sure nothing was still living within it. When Kali was happy that this shell didn't carry any hidden secrets, she grabbed it tightly and began swimming upward; back to the boat.  
  
When Kali broke the through the surface right next to the boat, she edged along the side until she reached the hidden compartment with its door still open. She flung the conch shell into it, before beginning to pull herself in. Just as she was about to pull herself above the waterline, she felt something brush against her skin. That was when Kali became more then vaguely aware that her back was bleeding.  
  
Because that thing that had just brushed against her skin was most definitely not a friendly dolphin. Oh no, it was worse then even a mean dolphin. That thing that brushed against Kali's legs had her freaking out, and she hadn't even seen it yet. But she knew. She knew that what was down there was . . .  
  
A shark.  
  
Trying not to scream, Kali started pulling herself slowly out of the water. She grabbed the hand rails on both sides of the door and hoisted herself up until she was able to rest both knees on the doorway. She then began to pull herself cautiously inside just as the shark surfaced and bit a huge chunk out of one of Kali's flippers. Opening her mouth in a silent scream, Kali kicked back with her other flipper, nailing the shark in the nose. She threw herself into the compartment, landing on wetsuits, and threw the door shut. Kali heard a loud bang against the door as the shark hit it. Kali sat unmoving, her arms wrapped around her legs on the wetsuits, breathing shallowly. After she had stopped shaking, she slowly took the mask off along with the backpack, and looked at what was left of her flippers. Deciding the left one, only half there, was useless, Kali threw it into a corner of the compartment and reached her hand behind her to feel the cut on her back.  
  
There was bloody dripping down it, but not enough to worry her. Kali pulled the shells out of the many spots she'd shoved them in and placed them in a dryer spot. After hauling the large conch shell to the pile, she searched for the first aid kit that was hidden somewhere in the room. She found it in a crate in a corner of the room.  
  
Kali pulled out disinfectant and bandages, quickly applying the first and wincing at the sting it caused. When it stopped stinging, Kali slid the bathing suit straps off so she could reach her back. After pulling the suit down so her top half was pretty much bare, Kali wrapped the bandages around her midriff, covering the scratches on her back and most of her stomach. Suddenly there was another bang on the door, and Kali, thinking it was another shark, shrieked and flung herself to the other side of the ship, not bothering to pull her suit back up. There was another bang on the door, but this time it swung open to reveal someone unexpected.  
  
Gray.  
  
The first thing Kali did was shriek again, thinking it was the shark. The second thing she did, after realizing that it was a person, was shriek again and pull her bathing suit's straps over her shoulders. And the third thing she did when she noticed this person was Gray was stand up furiously and yell-  
  
"What in seven hells are YOU doing here?"  
  
Gray stared back at her, seemingly speechless. Kali glared at him angrily.  
  
"You stupid perv!" she shrieked and crossed her arms over her chest. Gray's eye narrowed and then widened again.  
  
"Kali . . . you're covered in blood . . ." he said monotonously. He pulled himself into the compartment and crawled over to Kali on his hands and knees. Kali backed up against the wall.  
  
"Stay away from me," she warned and tried to look intimidating. Gray sighed and continued crawling towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you," he began, "I was a bit screwed up in the head last night. Of course I don't love Mary anymore, how could you let me think that," he continued, saying the last part more to himself then Kali. He stopped crawling when he was inches away from Kali's feet and stood up, staring straight into her eyes. "Did you really think I'd pick her over you?" He asked and grabbed one of her hands, holding it in his own. Kali stared back at him, trying to seem emotionless and cold-hearted. Not waiting for an answer, Gray took Kali's other hand with his unoccupied hand and intertwined their fingers.  
  
Kali was finding it hard to keep herself looking mad and uncaring.  
  
"You can try all you want to tell me that I cheated on you, but it'll be a lie," Gray said and sighed. "I didn't come all the way out here just to continue to lose you."  
  
Kali's hardened face was beginning to take on a look of confusion.  
  
'He came out on his own?'  
  
But Gray shrugged after saying his last thoughts. "I had a bit of a speech here for you, but I think I'll spare you from hearing it." With that said, Gray pulled Kali into his arms and hugged her tightly, ignoring the fact that she was covered in blood. Kali held her arms stiffly at her sides, not willing to let herself fall into his spell again.  
  
"Can't you see, Kali?" Gray murmured from her shoulder.  
  
"See what?" she squeaked unintentionally.  
  
"I'm trying, I really am. Why won't you open up for me? When you called a few hours ago, Mary was only there because she was picking something up from my grandpa. I was working at the blacksmith shop." At these words, Kali felt a bunch of emotions run through her body, the most pronounced was relief. She hesitantly put her arms around him.  
  
"So you haven't been . . . with her?" she asked in the same manner.  
  
"No!" Gray exclaimed, seeming frustrated with himself. "I really messed this up, haven't I?" he muttered, and finally pulled away from Kali.  
  
"What's 'this'?" she asked Gray, trying to get him to meet her eyes.  
  
"Us. I've screwed it up royally. Is there any way I can make this up to you? After everything I've done I won't be surprised if you don't want me back," he ended cautiously, keeping his eyes somewhere between Kali's knee and her foot.  
  
"I've already forgiven you," Kali said completely surprising herself. "We were meant to be together, I can't . . ." she trailed off then, and warily tucked her hair behind her ears, now the one not maintaining eye contact.  
  
Kali bit her bottom lip as the room lapsed into uncomfortable silence. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.  
  
"How in the Goddess's name did you find this?"  
  
"Kai told me you might be here. Oh, there's your rescue party," he said, pointing out through the open door to a ship coming their way. "I called them over after I got here." Gray, now finally realizing he was both soaking wet and covered in blood, turned a concerned eye on Kali.  
  
"What's bleeding? Did a shark bite off your foot or something?" Kali almost laughed at the irony in the question.  
  
"I'll show you. Uhh, could you close the door?" she asked. Gray obediently closed the door and came back to her. Kali tuned around slowly, so her back was to Gray, and pushed the straps of her bathing suit off her shoulders a little self-consciously. She slid it down so Gray had a full view of the bandages on her back.  
  
"Oh," Gray whispered. He began to slowly unwrap the bindings on her back, and Kali winced as his hands brushed against a scrape. A quick 'sorry' was muttered before Gray continued, and then threw the bloodied bandages to the floor.  
  
"Now what happened here?" He asked Kali as he examined her back.  
  
"Long story," she said shortly, beginning to feel very self-conscious.  
  
"Did you put disinfectant on it?"  
  
"Yes," Kali answered, crossing her arms over herself.  
  
"Alright, I guess I can't do anything now. I'll re bandage you up then," Gray said. "Oh, you'll need to put your arms down so I can get around to your stomach." Kali hesitantly placed her arms back at her sides, leaving room so Gray could reach around them. He began to wrap Kali's midriff in bandages again, his head resting on her shoulder whenever he had to reach around her stomach. Kali involuntarily took in a sharp breath when Gray's arm brushed her bare chest.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled into her ear from her shoulder, not seeming to entirely mean it. He continued wrapping, although it seemed slower. Kali realized that Gray's head was not leaving her shoulder, even when he was wrapping her back. His hot breath was rapid, warming the back of her ear.  
  
"I'm done," he finally told Kali, who brought the bathing suit back up so it covered herself completely. Kali was surprised when she felt Gray's presence still behind her, and his breathing still labored. When she slowly turned around, she found Gray's eyes to be uncharacteristically lust- covered. Before she had a moment to think, Gray had pulled her into a searing kiss, holding the back of her neck and her upper back. Without much of a chance to respond, Kali attached her hands and arms to Gray's shoulders so she wouldn't fall. Eventually, she began to respond.  
  
Five minutes later, their 'rescue party' had pulled up alongside Kai and Kali's boat. Gray and Kali emerged from the underside of the boat looking happy and tousled; Kali also still had a considerable amount of blood covering her. Kai watched disappointedly as Gotz and the doctor attached a chain from the village's boat to their own, to tow it. Kali walked over to him, finally free from Gray's grasp, and slung a bloody arm around his shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey big brother. Time to go home." Kai looked at her strangely.  
  
"But this is our home," he said, looking depressed. "We don't live in the village."  
  
"It seems as if we will be though, for awhile at least," Kali said as they walked onto the other boat. "We'll have to make due with what we've got."  
  
End chapter. . .  
  
Kali: This chapter has taken awhile to think of, even if it seems short. Right now it's almost midnight.  
  
I was supposed to be off the computer at 8 . . . Ehh . . . I've decided that if people aren't liking this story much, then I'm just gonna make some gay ending because I'm losing ideas, inspiration, and computer time really fast. This'll be my last update for vacation, but PLEASE do review! OH and yes, I know Kali left her shells on the boat, they'll be used later. 


	6. Bread stealing Peasants

Pfft . . . four reviews...::pouts::

Kali :::rolls eyes:: :whacks on the head:: Get over it.

--; Meh . . . I'm only writing another chapter because I'm bored . . .

Kali: Yeah right. You know you want to . . .

Meh . . . I give you warning, there will be blood in this chapter . . . just a little though, and it's not too graphic.

Chapter 6 . . .?

Kali lay in the middle of the village's boat's floor, staring up at the ceiling. It was probably close to midnight, from what she guessed, and everyone was asleep except her. She yawned quietly and gently pried Gray's arm from around her stomach. She didn't want everyone to wake up and see them like that . . . especially since they were all sleeping in one room.

Kali rose and stretched, looking around at the sleeping villagers. She was surprised Kai was sleeping; he should have been extremely miserable. He hadn't gotten any acknowledgement that it was his birthday, and he hadn't seen Popuri either. And, of course, his home was ruined. Kali yawned again, and walking over the bodies of her rescuers, she made her way outside to the boat's deck.

There was a cool breeze creeping along the deck, enough to make Kali's hair wave in it. Her head felt bear without her bandana; she'd lost in sometime in all the madness. She tugged at her dirty, torn shirt and fought back another yawn. It had been a long couple of days. She had barely slept at all . . .

Waves rocked the boat gently as it rest anchored to the bottom of the sea. Kali glanced towards the end of the boat, subconsciously checking to see if their own boat was still there. If you could still call it a boat, of course. She chuckled as she heard a yawn and then a quiet groan from inside the boat and then a small thump. A minute later, Gray emerged from inside the boat without his hat, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing up?" he asked monotonously, walking next to Kali and gripping the railing. Kali replied with a grunt and then another concealed yawn.

"Too tired to sleep," she eventually came up with, brushing her bangs behind her ears. "I need a shower," she added nonchalantly. Gray snorted at her and grabbed the bottom of her shirt.

"You need new clothes too," he added and stuck two fingers through one of the rips in the clothing. Kali tiredly slapped his hand away, and tugged the shirt back down.

"Do we have nothing to talk about that we converse about clothing?" She yawned. "I talk like that when I'm sleepy. Even though I'm not."

"You need to get to bed," Gray told her and grasped her arm, intending to bring her back inside. Kali pushed it off.

"I'm fine, leave me here. Stay if you'd like." Gray yawned, kissed Kali on the cheek, and left, leaving Kali alone yet again. She sighed and hugged herself as she seemed to realize how cold it was. It was definitely colder when half her clothes were ripped off . . . In an attempt to warm herself, she began to pace the lengths of the deck, careful not to get splinters in her bare feet.

"I truly must look like a wreck now," Kali said to herself and laughed sardonically. Suddenly, a hot burst of anger flared up inside her, and Kali dropped to her knees and slammed her fist into the wooden ground, immediately regretting this course of action. She held back a shriek of anguish, and cradled her hand close to her stomach, still kneeling on the ground. All that escaped her mouth was an exasperated groan.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid . . .' Kali chanted in her mind, rubbing her hand. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid . . .' she stood up awkwardly, feeling self conscious even though nobody had witnessed the moment. She looked around to make sure Gray hadn't come back out, and when she was satisfied that he was not, she started pacing the deck again, still subconsciously rubbing her hand.

"Anger management, sis," a voice from behind Kali remarked. Kali snorted and turned around.

"I thought you were asleep," she said monotonously and pointed an accusing finger at her brother, who was standing in front of her, one hand resting on his hip. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You thought wrong," he said simply and raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought we were over your self mutilation issues," he finished half jokingly. Kali blushed in shame and changed the subject.

"Why aren't you freaking out? Your life hasn't been all rainbows and flowers recently." Suddenly, Kai's face seemed to darken.

"I'm going back to bed. Don't hurt yourself," he warned and walked inside. Kali blinked, confused at his behavior. She pushed the temptation to follow him back inside herself, and settled on resuming her earlier job, pacing.

----The next morning----

Kali stretched her legs warily and stood up.

'I guess I fell asleep outside,' she commented dryly to herself as she saw the ocean background around her.

"You're awake," Gotz commented from a few feet away from her, eating eggs. The doctor stood next to him, also eating eggs. Gray walked outside of the boat also eating. Kali blinked.

Eggs?

Gray walked over to Kali and held his plate toward her, offering her eggs.

"I hate eggs, dork," Kali mumbled and pushed the plate away impolitely. She yawned and stretched again, trying to find a not-so-sleepy voice. "Where's Kai? He was up awhile ago," she asked, recalling her late night pacing. Gray shrugged, chewing on his eggs.

"Haf n't seen heem," he worked out slowly. Kali raised an eyebrow at him and turned to the other two men, whose reactions were the same.

"Oh for Goddess's SAKE," Kali shrieked. "It's a boat!" With that, she made a dramatic exit (or entrance) and left the boat's deck. As she stomped inside oddly irate, she heard a gasp coming from the bathroom. Kali cocked her head to the side and listened as another soft gasp followed by a small sniffle emerged from behind the closed door. The only person who should still have been in the boat was Kai . . .

Without a second though, Kali grabbed a paperclip from off a counter and unbent it until it was straight. Then she rushed over to the bathroom door, picked the lock, and opened the door. The sight inside almost sickened her.

Kai sat on the toilet seat holding a knife over his arm. A bloody knife over a bloody arm, to be exact. Kali gasped in surprise, suddenly unable to move. Kai turned and looked at her with dull eyes.

"It's not my wrists. Don't worry," he said monotonously, uncaring. Kali felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't worry?! DON'T WORRY?! Kai! You're cutting yourself," she shrieked as Kai placed the knife in the sink, while dabbing tissue paper at the blood on his arm. It was only then that Kali saw all the scars running up and down his arms. Kai blinked his sullen eyes at his sister and pressed more tissue to his arm. Kali shook her head, disbelieving how lightly this was being taken.

"Do you realize what you're doing?"

"It's just the same thing you did awhile ago . . ." Kai replied, not noticing how out of line his comment was. Kali gaped at him.

"T-that's totally different," she choked out, wringing her hands.

"How so . . ." Kai half asked, half commented, turning his hope emptied face to Kali.

"You need help Kai," she said, worried at what was happening to her brother. When Kai didn't respond or try to stop her, Kali rushed out of the room to find the doctor, who was still hopefully out on the deck.

"Doctor! Kai's . . ." Kali stopped to pant. "Kai's hurt himself, he's in the bathroom." She didn't notice how hard she was crying until Gray ran over and held her after the doctor and Gotz ran inside.

"He's cut himself. Just like I did . . ." Kali sobbed, soaking Gray's shirt though. He 'shush'ed her over and over, letting her cry. With a final sniff, Kali pulled away from Gray and wiped her eyes.

"It's so weird to see him like this. He's never depressed," she told Gray desperately. Suddenly the boat started moving, and the doctor came outside.

"We're going to take Kai to a clinic in the city," he told them. "We're going to stop by there before we get back to the village. I'm sorry, Kali," he told Kali. "He needs this though." With that, the doctor went back inside the boat. Kali stood unmoving, staring at the spot the doctor had just occupied.

"Why is it that everything is being ripped away from me?" She asked Gray, using the monotone voice that Kai had used before, making Gray nervous.

"Y-you have m-me," he stuttered, a huge mistake. Kali's eyes darkened.

"For now, but what happens when you decide that Mary's a better choice again?"

"I told you, that was a misunderstanding! I would never pick Mary over you!" Gray said in nervous exasperation.

Thus began the fight . . .

"But you DID pick her over me! You wouldn't answer me when I asked if you still loved her, and then you left! And the next time I talked to you, you were with her!" Kali screamed at the scared looking boy, who suddenly turned not-so-scared.

"I told you, she was getting something from grandpa! At the blacksmith shop! Let it GO!"

As the couple continued to yell at each other in exclamations, the boat reached the city's dock. They both stopped shouting abruptly as the doctor, Gotz, and a subdued Kai walked off the boat and into the city.

"Hey! What about me?" Kali yelled after them. Kai turned around and winked, and then disappeared into a crowd with the other two. "That's not fair . . ." she said more softly and began to pout (childishly). Gray raised an eyebrow and stalked inside, pissed off. Kali narrowed her eyes at his retreating back and looked back out into the crowd. She was still considerably scared of the city, scared enough to not want to go in it. With a shudder, Kali wrenched her sight away from the city and walked to the other side of the deck to look out at the now-polluted waters.

It was so much grosser, the city waters. So much grosser then the clean ocean near the village. Kali noted this, narrowed her eyes in concentration, leaned over the rail of the boat, and stared at the water, observing it in all its gross glory.

"YOU ---! YOU'LL PAY FOR STEALING MY BREAD, PEASANT!" Kali was about to see who had just yelled at her, but before she could, there was a tremendous force to her back, and she flailed blindly before she hit the water. The gross, unclean water. Kali came up sputtering and looked up to see who had pushed her in. An old guy was staring down at her in hatred, and then suddenly embarrassment.

"Oh . . . you're not her . . ." he muttered, and without even bothering to help Kali out of the water, the old guy turned around and left. Kali shook her hair off her face and growled at him in the back of her throat, even though he was already gone.

"Stupid trespasser," Kali mumbled as she pulled herself back onto the boat. Because of him, she needed to take another shower. "Stupid, bloody old guy. I'm no peasant," she complained as she reached the railing and pulled herself over, dripping wet. "It might have been the fact that my clothes are so torn and dirty," she continued, "but I'm still no bread stealing peasant . . ." After finishing her rant, Kali shook her hair out like a dog and made her way inside the boat, pausing to curse at Gray, who was watching TV. He gave her a look of bemusement and amusement before turning back to watch the show. Kali showered and exited the bathroom in a large towel with a glass of water. She wandered into the main room and plopped down next to Gray. He looked at her in astonishment.

"You're naked," he informed her and lightly poked the fluffy blue towel surrounding her. Kali nodded, now watching the show on the TV.

"I washed my clothes in the sink. And then hung them up. They need to dry now," she told him absentmindedly. He opened his mouth again, as if to speak, and Kali held up a hand in front of his face.

"Shhh . . . I'm watching this show . . ." Gray sighed in defeat and sullenly sat back next to his exotic girlfriend, who, he decided, seemed to contradict herself every five minutes. The said girlfriend began to squeeze her wet hair out all over the couch and onto Gray, who grabbed her hand and took it off her hair, laying it on her lap. Kali scowled at her hand, picked it up again, and began to drip-dry her hair over Gray again. Gray stood up; his pants soaked, and reseated himself on the floor by the foot of the couch. Kali grinned evilly, moved over a little, and squeezed her hair out on Gray's head.

"Oh, for the love of-"

"Hey guys, we're back," Gotz said as he and the doctor came through the door to see an interesting scene including an evil looking Kali and a wet Gray scowling on the floor. After looking at Kali and Gray for a moment, the two went back outside, probably to steer the boat back to the village. Kali coughed and laid herself back onto the couch, her hair considerably dry. Gray stayed on the floor, face still holding a firm, sullen, scowl. Kali waited a good five minutes, letting Gray dry out, before looking at the top of his head evilly, yet again.

She leaned over quietly, a smirk playing across her face, and dumped the full glass of cold water over Gray's unsuspecting head.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

End chapter. . .

Kali: ::grins:: Well, there you go. It's relatively short, but it sure isn't my fault. I just sit here and muse.

Yes well, I'm running out of ideas and inspiration. Reviews are what get me inspired . . . and any ideas for next chapter are welcomed with open arms! Of course, Kali'll be the one with the open arms.

Kali: ::eye roll:: HINT, HINT!!! R&R! PLEASE!


	7. Hotaru and Sickness

Wow, I asked for reviews, and I got four more on this chapter then I did on the last one! Thanks! ::dances:: Oh, and to clear up so confusion, Kali has forgiven Gray, she's just being bitchy and confused since she found Kai mutilating himself. It makes sense to me, at least ::sweatdrop:: So here's another chapter . . . but first, if anyone sees my dear muse Kali, please let me know. She ran away quite recently, but I don't know why . . .

Chapter 7

Kali snorted and pressed a random button on the remote control. Infomercials weren't the least bit interesting to her. Click. Click. Click.

"Graaaay? Are you done changing yet?" Kali called out to Gray, who was changing out of his wet, water drenched clothes. A 'mhn' followed as a response. Kali shrugged to herself and continued to channel surf. Finally settling on a cooking show, she leaned back into the couch and watched the TV, eyes half closed in boredom.

"Graaaay," she called out again. "Hurry uuup!" Learning how to make granola bars didn't interest her much either, so Kali got up and walked outside to watch the city shrink into the distance as they sped back to the village. Without Kai. Kali stared out at the sea, not really wanting to get depressed again. A creak behind her warned her of another presence, which descended next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Gray asked her as he leant up next to her on the railing, also looking out to sea.

"Nothing really," Kali told him. "I find it easier to not think about anything at all." Gray nodded his understanding. "Actually," she continued, "I have nothing to think about. Maybe granola bars . . . I'm bored!" she exclaimed, throwing her head back.

"Granola bars . . .?" Gray muttered to himself, amused. "We could go fishing off the boat side or something," he said louder so Kali could hear. She lowered her head to a normal level and shrugged.

"Sounds like more fun then making granola bars. Maybe we can catch dinner. I don't think I'll be able to stomach eggs again. I hate eggs," Kali stated and shuddered a little.

"Yes, that is well known," Gray told her as he backed into the house to get fishing poles and bait. Kali yawned as she was yet again overcome with boredom. The ocean was finally beginning to look cleaner again. The sky was cloudless and it was not too hot, not too cold. A perfect day.

Gray came outside dragging two chairs with fishing equipment and a bucket filled with water heaped on top of them.

"Alright," he grunted, and pushed a chair towards Kali, who took everything off the chair and put it on the ground next to her. Gray pulled his chair up next to hers and placed a bucket full of water in between. "This probably isn't as good as your own fishing rod, but you'll have to make due," he commented as he watched Kali glance over the rod. She nodded distractedly, placing a wriggling worm on the hook.

"Where'd you get live worms at in the middle of the ocean?" she asked. "Unless these things live on the boat or something." She narrowed her eyes at the worm.

"Greg keeps some on the boat, I guess. I found them with the rest of the fishing stuff," Gray replied and cast the rod into the water, settling down into his chair. Kali followed suit, and they sat in quietness for a few moments.

"What do you want our house to look like?" Gray asked suddenly and quite randomly. Kali quirked an eyebrow at him. Gray caught the look and continued.

"Well I know one of those girl things is having a nice house in a nice spot. And I was thinking of having Gotz help me build a house for when we get married."

"Oh," Kali said, surprised, "but what about Kai? And my other home?" Gray squinted out at his fishing rod as he thought of a reply.

"Well Kai's gonna eventually get married to Popuri. I'm surprised they haven't already! And you can sell your old house and live here in the village. It's not like you'd be separated," Gray devised. Kali thought for a moment and rolled her ankles around.

"I'd have to ask Kai of course, but that's actually a good idea. My idea of a perfect house," Kali stopped and thought. "Well actually, if it was a land house, something cozy and small and a little isolated." Gray nodded and tried to hide the grin growing on his face. Kali briefly thought it looked suspicious, but dismissed it when she felt a tugging on her line.

"I got one," she yelped and began reeling the line in. Gray anchored his rod to the railing and stood up to help Kali, who was struggling with the line. Gray pulled the rod while Kali reeled in the line, still having a lot of difficulty.

"It's a big one," Gray announced as they tugged on the line. Kali rolled her eyes sarcastically, if that is even possible, stopped reeling the line in, and gave one short, particularly hard pull. The fish flew out of the water and landed on the deck, flopping noisily.

"Ohhh! It's so cute!" Kali exclaimed and put the tiny, colorful, 6 inch fish in the water filled bucket. Gray glared down at the fish in annoyance and then glared at Kali's fishing pole.

"It snapped the line," he muttered and glared at the fish again, who was swimming circles around the bucket.

"I gotta name it," Kali squealed, watching the little fish swim. "How about Hotaru?! I think it means firefly." She squealed again and ran inside to find a more suitable container. Gray continued to glare at the fish in disgust.

"Damn you, fish," he seethed. Kali ran back outside a moment later, with a small fish tank, the bottom covered in multicolored gravel.

"I found this in the kitchen, but I don't know why it would be there," she commented and shrugged. "Hotaru's the same color as the gravel!" She added gaily, and Gray scoffed.

"Just hurry up and put the fish in there so we can continue," he said and recast his own line. Kali pouted at his back and poured half of the bucket's water, along with Hotaru, into the fish tank. She grinned at the fish again before picking the tank up and racing inside to place him in a better location.

"You must be good luck," she said to the fish. "I don't think I've ever seen a fish quite like you." Hotaru swam in another circle, the sun catching his scales and creating different colors to appear on his body. A small jolt of pain went through Kali's stomach suddenly, but disappeared just as quickly. Kali winced at the pain, shrugged, and then set the fish and tank on a counter carefully and ran back outside to join Gray, who was standing up in apparent excitement.

"We're almost home," he shouted when he saw Kali, and pointed. Land was visible from their spots on the deck.

"Great," Kali called back enthusiastically before plopping down on her chair and grabbing Gray's fishing rod.

"Hey, that's mine," he complained as Kali cast it.

"Then get a new line on mine, and maybe I'll let you have it back," she muttered, her attention captured by the pounding headache she had just received. Gray sucked in a deep breath and let it out, and then picked up the discarded rod.

"Fine. I'll be back soon." And with that, Gray left. Kali smirked at his retreating back.

'He lets me get away with waaay too much,' she thought idly and laughed once, regretting the pain it caused in her head. Land was getting closer, she noted with relief. As much as she liked living on the sea, it was getting to be too much . . . especially since her own boat and all her belongings were destroyed in that storm.

Suddenly, Kali's little pink cell phone rang from its spot in her pocket. A look of surprise crossed her face briefly before she answered.

"Hello?" Silence. Kali blinked in confusion. Prank call?

"Hello," she repeated, and was surprised to hear a timid 'hello' mumbled back.

"Who is this?" she asked, loosing patience fast.

"You can't tell? It's Kai . . ." Her brother stopped talking to hear her response. When there was none, he continued. "They already told me when I'll be home. I can get home in a season, hopefully. If you need it, there's money inside the lodge on the counter so you can stay at the Inn. I know you don't like staying home alone," he added regretfully. Kali's response was a guttural, surprised noise. Kai sighed dejectedly.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk to me, I understand. I can't talk any longer though; because I snuck on this phone. It keeps beeping at me . . . So take care of yourself, little sister." With that, the phone went dead. Kali stared at her cell in shock, and then disappointment. How could she not have been able to talk to her own brother? She shoved the phone back into her pocket, her good mood completely diminished. She reeled Gray's line in and set the rod on the ground just as Gray walked out clutching Kali's own rod.

"I don't feel like fishing much anymore," Kali mumbled and walked inside as another jolt of pain attacked her stomach. Gray made an annoyed noise sounding ironically like a hiss, before following Kali inside. Kali had collapsed on a couch, watching her fish warily. Gray sat beside her stiffly and turned on the TV. Kali stifled a whimper in a pillow.

"What?" Gray asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Kali turned to him, and he was surprised to see that her eyes were glassy. "Are you okay?" he asked, annoyance covered up by concern.

"I think I may be getting sick," she replied truthfully and closed her eyes. Gray narrowed his eyes as he studied her seemingly paler face before placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Great timing," he muttered as he felt the heat on his girlfriend's head. Kali offered another whimper in reply as more pain streaked through her stomach.

'Good timing, indeed,' she thought miserably and bit back another moan. Gray caught the action and stood up.

"I'll get you something to keep the fever down. How could it have just hit you like that?" Gray stalked off to find medicine without waiting for a reply, knowing he probably wouldn't get one anyway. Kali rolled over so she was on her back so she could stare at the ceiling. And count the cracks. Gray rushed back with a cup of coke and medicine. He picked Kali's legs up and sat down in their spot, and then replaced them on his lap. Kali took the medicine quickly, and sipped the coke.

"Yanno," she began, putting the coke down, "Kai used to love to play drums!" A bemused look crossed Gray's face.

"Did he really . . ." Gray mumbled, watching Kali's face. She nodded enthusiastically.

"He had a drum set in the house! And he'd play it a lot! I don't remember why he stopped though. Wait, he didn't stop! Kai's a good drummer!" Kali grinned, her eyes glassy and tired looking. Gray decided it was the fever. Kali blinked, and a confused look crossed her face.

"Where is Kai? Oh right, he's not here. Kai makes me soup when I get sick. Am I sick?" Gray nodded slowly.

"I'm going to take your temperature, alright Kali?" he asked slowly, still watching her face. It took on a blank look, which then turned to agreement.

"Yes. I think I might have a fever," she declared while Gray found a thermometer in the bathroom cabinet. When he returned with it, Kali was still waiting for him on the couch. Gray stuck the thermometer under her tongue and held it there until it beeped. He held it up, and was almost unsurprised to see it over 101. Kali snuck a peek and giggled feverishly.

"Sleep," Gray muttered to her as she stared blankly up at him. How could a fever have hit her so fast? As if reading his mind, Kali answered his question.

"Maybe when I fell in the city water, some evil bugs got me! I think I swallowed some of the dirty water because that mean old man pushed me in."

"Bad water. . . Kali, you're lucky there's a doctor onboard. I'm going to get him, so you stay put." Kali nodded and yawned, so Gray headed outside to find the doctor. When they returned several minutes later, Kali was sound asleep on the couch.

-later-

"I think I'm dying," Kali moaned, resting her face against the cold porcelain of the bathtub. Gray took a slow, shaky breath from the other side of her. "I know you're squeamish, Gray. You can leave," she added weakly and placed a hand over her stomach. Gray shook his head at her kindness.

"I have to make sure you don't pass out," he explained patiently. "If your fever gets too high, you might do that." Kali groaned.

"Damn that old man and that gross water," she choked out and then winced at another sharp pain in her stomach. "I don't think I've ever thrown up this much in my life. Are you sure I'm not dying?"

"You're not dying," Gray told her bluntly, and wiped her forehead off with a wet towel. "Soon you won't have anything else to throw up."

"And then I'll pass out again," Kali whimpered and moved from her place against the bathtub to Gray's side and leaned her head on his shoulder. He tightened the ponytail holding her hair up and then rested his arm over her shoulders.

"If I do die, I want you to have Hotaru. Take good care of him for me." Gray sighed.

"Kali. You aren't dying. It's poison and your body is getting rid of it," he explained for the umpteenth time. "We're almost home anyway. When we get there, we'll get you some medicine to help all your aches and pains. And you can stay at the hospital in a cot, so you will be watched by either Elli or the doctor. And you'll get better in time for us to get married and Kai to get home. And Hotaru will be waiting for you." When Gray finished his speech, he looked down in surprise to see that Kali had passed out on his shoulder. He let out another deep sigh and leaned closer to the poor girl. After all, he loved her.

End Chapter . . .

This'll probably be the last chapter for awhile because I have marching band everyday after school for a few hours. I'll try to get some up whenever I can, but don't expect much. Please R&R!


	8. Straight Hair and Peaches

OMG! Is this what I think it is? Is this a… a NEW CHAPTER! Anyone who is still reading this deserves a few cookies. R&R.

Chapter 8

There were three hundred and twenty seven tiles on the ceiling. Kali nodded at the ceiling as she finished her third recount, now thoroughly bored.

"You know," Kali began as she saw Doctor's shadow approach from behind the curtain, "the white in here is really boring. You should paint the walls, at least. Do you have any magazines?" Eyeing the curtain as it slid open and the doctor stepped in, Kali raised herself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall. The doctor's eyebrows shot up, and he grinned.

"I know it's not fun in here, but we need to keep you for observation; at least for another day. I have another IV for you," he added as he inserted a needle into Kali's right arm.

"I feel fine now," Kali complained as she watched the doctor set the IV up, "and I thought you said I was done with IVs after I finished that one last night!" The doctor shrugged and raised a thermometer to Kali's mouth.

"Open."

Kali opened her mouth and let the cool metal slide under her tongue patiently. When it beeped moments later, she let it slide out just as patiently and waited as the doctor examined it.

"You're normal," he said and nodded towards her. "You may be able to leave today. Oh, and I brought some fruit salad for you. To keep your blood sugar up," he placed the said fruit salad on a tray next the Kali's cot and left. Kali nodded slowly at his retreating back and yawned, purely out of boredom. Five days in the hospital with no visitors was definitely not her idea of fun. And Kai, who was still in the city, didn't know that she was here. Oh, she'd have a story to tell when he got back. Whenever that was.

Straightening out the nightgown that Elli had lent her, as all her own clothing had been destroyed in the storm, Kali reached over and pulled the fruit salad toward her; immediately brightening at the sight of the bright fruits. After the first few bites, a queasy feeling began to form in Kali's stomach, and she groaned in annoyance; placing the fruit back down. Elli, who had heard Kali's moan from main room, walked in and drew the curtain.

"I know it sucks," she said sympathetically, "but now you can have some light in here." Resting her hand on her hip, Elli surveyed the girl laying on the cot in front of her. "Hey Kali?"

"Whuuuut?"

"Would you like me to do your hair?" Elli asked, her head tilted slightly to one side. Kali aimed her ceiling-turned eyes toward Elli, an expression close to happiness on her face.

"Would I ever!" The happy look faded. "But the doctor won't allow . . ."

"The doctor," Elli began defiantly, "is on Mother's Hill. It's Wednesday. I'll even allow you to take a shower in my bathroom upstairs first." Kali had never seen such a sly smile on the quieter one's face, but quickly felt her own begin to form.

"I love you," Kali said happily and slipped out of the cot, bandana-less hair falling instantly into her eyes. Elli laughed at the bedraggled girl as she slipped the IV out of her arm.

"Follow me then."

Kali relished her fifteen minutes in the shower, letting the heat run over her sore, unused muscles. Running a soapy washcloth over her arms, Kali sighed in contentment. She hadn't been able to shower in goddess-knows-how long, and hair was practically screaming in glee when she stepped out of the warm haven. Wrapping a long towel around her body and another in her hair, Kali stepped out of the bathroom, looking happier than she had in months.

"I've been taking the small things for granted," she told Elli, who was sitting on her bed, toying with her dress. Elli grinned at Kali's appearance and handed her a clean nightgown.

"Just get dressed and we'll start with your hair. I have the perfect hair products for you!" Kali took the nightgown and nodded her thanks.

"But it'll dry all wavy like it always does," she said uncertainly, pulling her towel up with one hand. Elli winked.

"I'm as good as the Goddess. Don't under estimate the power of my hair products."

Kali laughed at this newfound personality of Elli walked into the bathroom to change. She emerged only a short minute later wearing the new nightgown and attempting to rub her hair dry with a towel.

"Well, I guess I'm ready," she began and stopped when she saw the hair products Elli had pulled out in mere seconds. "Good Goddess," she whispered as Elli plugged in a hair dryer. Elli grinned at her expression and opened a bottle that contained a bright pink gel.

"Sit here, and the fun shall begin."

oOoOoOo

When the doctor returned to the hospital two hours later, he found Kali sleeping lightly in her cot, and Elli looking slightly triumphant at the front desk. Being the male that he was, he didn't notice Kali's now straight hair pulled into a messy yet fashionable bun, and her long bangs hanging slightly to the sides of her face instead of in front of it. Her skin also glowed and smelled slightly of peaches, courtesy of Elli's body wash.

"Well," the doctor said to Elli, hauling a basket of herbs onto the desk in front of her. "You sure look happy." A larger grin graced Elli's face as she took a flower from the doctor's outstretched hand.

"It definitely has not been a bad day so far," she said merrily, and rose to place the delicate pink bud in a water- filled vase.

oOoOoOo

Kali yawned and stretched, feeling tremendously better. The IV had been removed, she noted happily as she reached for her leftover fruit salad. Her stomach didn't complain even once as she finished the fruit off, smiling happily at how clean and relaxed she felt. Grinning coyly, Kali slipped out of the cot and wandered into the main room, where the doctor sat at the front desk, instead of Elli. Kali grinned at him.

"I knew you'd be up and about," he told her, shuffling through papers. "And you're free to go. Karen brought by some clothes for you, as did Popuri and Ann," he motioned to a bag full of clothes and Kali's eyes brightened. The doctor looked up. "But from what I understand, Kai will not be returning for another week. I spoke to him just a few minutes ago. He says to remind you about the money at the Lodge, and to go to the Inn if you'd like. And Elli says you may keep the nightgown," he added as an afterthought. Kali grinned and skipped back into her room to change into a pair of black capris from Karen and a bright blue shirt from Ann. Stuffing the rest of the clothes and her bandana back into the bag, Kali went back out into the entry area, where she thanked the doctor politely before opening the door and stepping outside.

"I think today should be . . ." Kali counted on her fingers. "Summer 27? That can't be right." Her shoulders sagged slightly. "I missed Kai's birthday almost completely, with all the ruckus." Kali turned the corner to the beach and headed for the Lodge. "My birthday is in less then a month! The 22nd of Fall!" Opening the door, Kali walked toward the counter and spotted the promised money. It was enough for a few weeks at the Inn, and enough food to keep her alive. Not bothering to look around at the familiar Lodge in fear of suddenly missing Kai, Kali turned around and exited with her bag and money. As the summer air blew through her hair, she let the feeling of cleanliness and happiness surround her yet again as she breathed in the smell of sea.

"K-Kali?" Kali's eyes shot open and she turned away from the sea, almost dropping her bag into the sand.

"Gray?"

Gray stood before her looking slightly sleep deprived, worried, and comforted at the same time. The hair under his hair shot up in odd directions; a few stray pieces falling into his face. He took a step toward her as a relieved smile relaxed on his face.

"You're okay," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable. He took another step forward and stopped, waiting for Kali's reaction. A bright grin lit across her face, and she dropped her bag in the sand before running up to him for a hug.

"I missed you," she whispered to him into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Kali. I'm glad you're okay." Gray pulled away softly, and examined his girlfriend carefully. "Your hair," he said suddenly, realizing no bandana covered her head. Kali grinned and took Gray's hand, pulling him along toward the square.

"Elli's quite cool when she wants to be," Kali told him and grinned as he ran back into the beach for her forgotten bag. Their hands latched again as they walked across the square towards the Inn.

"I was thinking," Gray began sheepishly, "since you don't like to stay alone and all . . . why don't you stay in my room at the Inn? Not in the same bed, mind you, but the same room," he rambled as they reached the Inn's doors.

"Gray, you dork, of course I will. We're getting married eventually, aren't we?" Kali stopped in front of the Inn's doors and put one hand on a door.

"I was thinking we could do the marrying part when Kai gets back," Gray told her bashfully, barely meeting her brown eyes with his blue.

"Okay!" Kali said cheerfully, and threw the doors open. From inside, Cliff and Ann waved at them from a table, and beckoned Kali over. She sat next to her friends, Gray close behind. Ann half tackled Kali in a friendly hug, and she laughed as Cliff shrugged and waved from across the table.

"Yes," Kali began as Ann opened her mouth, "it feels great to be back." Even Gray grinned at her happy expression. "But alas," she said mocking a woeful tone, "I am also sleepy from goddess-knows-what, seeing as I haven't done much of anything in the last five days. So I think I'll hit the hay now, and we can catch up whenever I wake up." Ann agreed sadly after pausing, and Cliff nodded in agreement.

"Hospitals make you tired," he said knowingly. "It's best you catch up on your sleep now." Kali nodded and stood, Gray following suit.

"I'll show her upstairs," he told them, picking Kali's bag up as she smothered a yawn with her hand.

They climbed the stairs slowly and turned down two hallways, before turning left into Gray's room. Gray set Kali's bag down next to a bed and pointed to it with one hand.

"This one's yours. This one," he motioned to the bed next to it, "is mine." He sat on his bed and watched as Kali kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed, instantly melting against its cushiness.

"I thank you for your help, Gray," Kali said almost soundlessly, her brown orbs closed. Gray walked over, smiling, and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, Kali. I'll see you when you wake up." And with that, Gray turned off the lights and left the room.


	9. Pillow Fights and Thunderstorms

Chapter 9

Kali groaned and rolled over as a sudden patch of sunlight flitted through the curtains and landed on her face.

"Graaaaay, close the curtaiiins," Kali whined into her pillow, squeaking indignantly when no move was made by the other. Rolling over and squinting through the sun, Kali realized that Gray's bed was empty. She blinked a few times, annoyed with the sun, and swung her legs over the side of the bed; rubbing her eyes and trying to get rid of the drowsy, I-just-woke-up feeling. The clock on the bedside table red 8:36 in its bright red lights, so Kali made her bed sleepily and tossed on some clean borrowed clothes before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Happy chatter made its way up the stairs, and Kali adjusted her bandana as she made her way down to the first level, trying to pick out Gray's voice.

"Hey guuuuys," Kali waved, still blinking sleep out of her eyes. Ann stood at the bar next to Cliff, and Gray sat at a table close to them. Ann skipped over to Kali happily, and led her over to a seat next to Gray.

"Hellooo sleepyhead!" she exclaimed, sounding ridiculously like Kali's -now smashed to bits- alarm clock. Kali snorted and shook her head as Gray needlessly offered her some of his scrambled eggs.

"It's only 8:30, Ann. Gray, you know I hate eggs," she said, raising an eyebrow. Cliff walked over and slid into the seat next to Gray and across from Kali, as Ann continued to hover somewhere around Kali's back.

Gray grinned shyly. "I know you don't like them, but I feel generous." Cliff smiled smugly and reached across the table.

"Don't mind if I do then," he said, attempting to grab Gray's breakfast. Gray smacked his hand with his fork and pushed the plate closer to Kali.

"Don't even think about it," he murmured. Ann sat down and grinned, still incredibly cheerful.

"Men," she sighed and met Kali's eyes. Both of them shrugged at the same time, and then broke into small giggles. Cliff and Gray watched in bemusement until the giggles stopped.

"Don't you two have places to be? Such as work?" Ann asked them, taking immense enjoyment in Gray's suddenly annoyed expression.

"Grampa's going to kill me," he muttered darkly. "Thanks for the food, Ann. Come on Cliff, let's get going. See ya later, Kali." The two left the Inn with Kali and Ann waving at their backs. As soon as the door closed, an odd tired expression crossed Ann's face, and she slid off her chair backwards and landed on the floor, leaning against the bar with her eyes closed. Kali narrowed her eyes.

"Are you alright, Ann?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Ann opened her eyes and looked at Kali, seeming slightly defeated.

"I'm not really sure," she said reluctantly, before shrugging and closing her eyes again. "Maybe you can help me out."

"Alright," Kali replied hesitantly, sliding off her chair and sitting quietly next to Ann. "What's up?" Ann looked around, seemingly making sure her father was out of the room. Once she was positive that he was out of earshot, she took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before turning to Kali.

"I think . . . I think I'm in love with Cliff," she blurted out, turning bright red as soon as the words had left her mouth. She leaned back and closed her eyes again. Kali's eyebrows rose and she nodded her head once.

"Well then, go for it," she said simply, and Ann's head shot up.

"But what about your cousin? Kate? Weren't they going out and stuff?" Ann practically whimpered, running her hands along the cool tile of the floor. Kali rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"They went out once. Now Kate's gone, and you're still here. So go for it." Ann's eyes widened considerably, but she nodded and stood up.

"Can you come with me?" She asked in a small voice, almost not able to look Kali in the eyes. Kali grinned and stood up, wiping her shorts off.

"You want to tell him now? Sure I'll come," she replied with a mischievous grin. "And besides, what are friends for anyway?" Kali started toward the door and paused in front of it.

"You really think I have a chance?" Ann asked, her chipper demeanor returning quickly. Kali shrugged and grinned stupidly.

"What would the world be like if nobody took any chances?" She asked Ann rhetorically, who suddenly looked extremely freaked out. "OF COURSE I think you have a chance, silly!" she exclaimed, pushing one of the heavy wooden doors open. "Now lets get a move on before the day starts!" Ann walked reluctantly to the doors and walked through as Kali beckoned. "To the winery!" Kali half-shrieked, and began skipping in the direction of the winery. Ann sighed and shook her head, slowly following her most likely mentally unstable friend. Kali, having reached the winery before Ann, leaned up against the fence surrounding the building, watching Cliff as he wandered, unaware of her presence, through the vines. Waving quietly as Ann appeared around the corner, Kali stepped slightly farther away from Cliff and pointed toward him with both hands. A slightly panicky look wedged itself onto Ann's face as Cliff noticed her.

"Hey, Ann. What's going on? What are you doing here?" Kali smirked as Ann visibly gulped and pasted a bright smile on her slightly pale face. As Ann walked by Kali's hiding place, Kali scooted behind the house, hoping that if Ann was unable to see her, she'd be more comfortable.

"Hi Cliff. I was wondering . . . can I talk to you for . . . a minute or two?" Kali heard Ann say, and then an approving noise was heard from Cliff.

"Alright, but not for too long; I don't exactly get breaks until lunch."

A nervous giggle from Ann. "Right, okay." Kali sighed and rolled her eyes. This could take awhile.

"So what is it that you wanted?" Cliff asked, his voice seeming slightly suspicious.

"I-I don't know how to say this. . ." There was a long pause, then sound of feet hitting the grass, a slight 'oomph', and then Kali heard no more. Resisting the urge to see what was happening, she slid onto the grass and picked single blades, waiting for the voices to continue.

"Wow." Cliff's voice, slightly breathy.

"Errrmm," Ann's voice was slightly too high pitched. Kali hid her snort behind her hand and stood up, waiting to see if Ann would run away. When no red-headed girls flew out of the winery, Kali rolled her eyes and edged towards the front of the building. No sign of Ann or Cliff. Slightly annoyed that she didn't know what was going on, Kali walked swiftly out of the winery and continued walking until she reached the blacksmith shop. Opening the door, Kali stepped into the slightly dimmed lights, eyes instantly picking out Gray and Saibara.

"Welcome, Kali. Is there something you need?" Saibara asked in a slightly monotone voice.

"Nuh uh, nothing in specific. Just coming to say hi," Kali replied mock cheerfully, but only Gray caught on.

"Where's Ann?" he asked suspiciously, lowering the horseshoe he had been hammering and walking over to Kali. Kali gestured with her head toward the winery's direction.

"She's got it bad, huh," Gray said slyly, and Kali gaped at him in surprise.

"You-you knew!" she exclaimed, ignoring the annoyed noise that came from Saibara.

"I've lived here a long time, Kali," Gray said, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh," Kali paused, "right." Gray's eyebrows remained annoyingly high until Kali hightailed it out of there, coincidentally meeting up with a beaming Ann. Kali's eyebrows rose almost as high as Gray's had.

"Your shoes are untied," she deadpanned, watching Ann's reaction. Ann looked down cheerfully, a smile still stretched widely across her face, before looking up again.

"I'm wearing sandals!" she exclaimed gleefully, before beginning to skip off toward the Inn. Kali, with an utterly confused expression on her face, remained motionless until Ann turned around and beckoned to her.

"What happened!" Kali asked as soon as she had caught up to her friend. Ann grinned.

"You were right," she said in a sing-song voice, throwing her hands in the air. "Not that I'm complaining, because I'm definitely not. I need to go meet Popuri near the hot springs now; bye Kali!" With that, Ann rushed off in a burst of energy. Kali fidgeted and turned the other way, planning to take the long way back to the Inn. As she walked past the library in her borrowed clothes, she felt a heavy pang in her chest, and her throat began to tighten up. Blinking back the spontaneous tears, Kali quickened her pace and began walking toward the Lodge on autopilot. She missed Kai.

Kali's pace quickened to a jog as she reached the church and turned the corner. She was wanted Kai, and she wanted to go home. But now, of course, she had no way to get to Kai, and no way to get home. As soon as Kali's bare feet hit the sand of the beach, she stopped running and slowly made her way to the water's edge. Sitting down on the sand just so her feet barely touched the soft waves, Kali realized that Summer was almost over, and she wasn't sure what would happen when Kai returned.

"Would he just leave me here?" she whispered softly to herself. Kai was her whole family, and even if she was to marry the man of the dreams, she would still miss Kai terribly if he went back home without her. A few years before, he had told Kali something about bringing Popuri home with him and traveling the world with the two of them. But if Kali got married and stayed with Gray in Mineral Town and Popuri did leave with Kai, she wouldn't see either of them for a year.

With the soft crunch of sand, Kali leaned back until her head hit the sand, and closed her eyes as the church bell rang; signaling ten o'clock.

"You'd better not be angst-ing on my sand. If you're angst-ing on my sand, I'll have to throw you in the ocean," Kai's voice chided in her head. Kali's eyes burst open and she shot up, looking around.

"I didn't startle you, did I?" A voice asked from behind her. Kali turned to see Jack holding a fishing rod.

"No," Kali said, having honestly not seen the farmer. She didn't know how to act toward Jack, seeing as Gray hated him for having seduced Mary while they were still together. Gray would probably expect Kali to hate him because he did, but Kali couldn't see anything wrong with Jack. He was polite.

"That's good," Jack continued, fiddling with his fishing rod,. "D'you mind if I fish over on the pier?"

"Oh, go ahead, it's a free beach," Kali said and stood up, wiping sand off her back and straightening her bandana. "But the fish seem bite better when it's raining. And the larger ones only tend to come out at night or early in the morning. Just so you know," she added, shrugging. Jack's eyes lit up.

"Really? Thanks. I just got this rod last night from Greg, and I haven't had a chance to use it yet. I finished with the farm work early so I'd have all day to practice. Do you think you could show me how it works? I brought a lot of bait," He asked sheepishly. Kali considered, and decided Gray wouldn't find out unless she told him. Or if he decided to stop by on his break.

"Sure I will. Let me go find an extra rod inside and I'll join you in a moment," she said cheerfully and headed into the Lodge. Kai's old fishing rod was in the upstairs closet, she remembered, and she pulled it out carefully. When she was back on the beach, Jack was sitting on the pier, trying unsuccessfully to hook a worm. Kali giggled and sat next to him, taking a worm from the jar.

"They squirm a lot, but you'll get used to it," she explained as she slid the worm effortlessly onto her hook, grinning at him. Jack looked down at his worm and copied Kali's baiting technique. "There you go," Kali announced as he successfully hooked the worm. "Now, to cast the line . . ."

Four hours later, Kali and Jack had accumulated a small amount of seven fish altogether, which Kali had placed in a large bucket full of water. The church bell struck one, and Kali reeled in her line.

"What do you say I go in and grab us some sandwiches," Kali asked Jack as she set her rod on the ground between them before standing up.

"Sounds great," Jack replied, his concentration still on fishing. Kali grinned at the vacant expression on his face and waltzed inside, feeling rather joyful. She went back outside a few minutes later with a couple of sandwiches on a plate, just in time to see Gray punch Jack square in the face.

"GRAY!" She shrieked, dropping the sandwiches in the sand and running over to them. Jack's hand was clamped firmly over his face, and blood crept through his fingers. Gray turned in surprise at Kali's voice, and a dark expression settled on his face.

"WHAT is HE doing here?" Gray shouted, his face hideously angry. Kali ignored Gray and hurried over to Jack to peel his hands away from his face. She peeked at his bloody nose and grimaced, letting him cover his nose again. She then turned to Gray.

"What was that all about?" she yelled back, gesturing toward a pained-looking Jack. Gray's eyes widened.

"Answer me first! Why in seven hells is JACK here, alone, with YOU?"

"What, do you not trust me!" Kali screamed, anger turning into rage. "We were FISHING! I was teaching him how," she paused, throwing her hands toward the bucket full of fish and the neglected rods, "TO FISH!" She shot Gray a horrifying glare before turning to Jack. "I'll take you to the doctor now," she told him, making her voice sugary-sweet for Gray's sake. She then linked arms with him and led him off the beach. They both heard Gray's frustrated yell as they turned the corner, and Jack turned to Kali with a guilty look on his face.

"Don't worry about it," Kali said plainly as they passed the church. "I can't believe he hit you! I'm guessing your nose is broken, so I'll bring your stuff back to the farm. Do you want the fish in your pond?" Jack opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it firmly and nodded gratefully instead. The pair stopped in front of the hospital.

"'fank oo," Jack attempted, grimacing at the pathetic sound of his voice. Kali grinned and laughed.

"No problem."

As Kali reached the beach without Jack, she realized that Gray, smartly, had left. Grumbling about his stupidity, Kali placed her rod in the house before picking up Jack's and the bucket of fish and starting off toward his farm. Now in a sour mood again, Kali plotted rather sadistic ways to have Gray fall into a bottomless hole in her head, occasionally laughing out loud. Turning left onto the farm, Kali was greeted by a brown and white dog that wagged its tail enthusiastically at her.

"Why, hello," she grinned at the dog and patted it behind the ears. Finding Jack's door, she turned the knob, which was unlocked, and walked in. The toolbox was right next to the door, and not wanting to invade, she dropped the fishing pole in and walked back outside. After spotting the fishing pond under a tree, Kali walked over to it, kneeled, and dumped the bucket of fish inside. She watched for a few moments as the fish swam in circles under the clear water. Jack's dog, King, as his tag read, jumped into Kali's lap and wagged his tail. Kali stroked the dog's soft fur and looked out toward the field. Kai had originally described this place as a wreck, but what she saw now was a completely weed-free field, rows of pineapple and corn, a field full of grass with cows, sheep, and a horse grazing in it, and a small, fenced in area for the chickens. Soft footsteps walked up behind Kali and she turned to see Jack with a white bandage across his nose.

"This is really inspiring," she told him as King happily pranced toward his master.

"Thanks," Jack said, picking up the dog. "It took a lot of work and effort. But my animals keep me company."

"What about Mary?" Kali couldn't help but ask. Jack sighed, and his expression saddened.

"I . . . don't know about her." Kali took a hint from his darkened expression and dropped the subject.

"I'm really sorry about Gray . . ."

Jack shrugged and let his dog down. "I was asking for it," he sighed, "we're not exactly on the greatest terms; I'm sure you knew that though." Of course Kali knew, so she nodded and looked at the setting sun.

"Well I should be going," she said and stood up. "I'm sure Gray has an apology for me by now."

"Um, not to intrude or anything, but do you two fight . . . this often?" Jack asked cautiously, watching his dog chase his tail. Kali bit her lip and shrugged, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"It depends. I like to argue though, so I'm okay with it. I'll see you later, Jack." Kali waved goodbye before walking off the farm. The sky was tinted in sunset, dark clouds visible in the horizon. Kali glared at them shortly before walking lightly back toward the beach. Gray, unexpectedly, was not anywhere on the beach. Kali cocked her head to the side, put her hands on her hips, and surveyed the beach, and then the ocean. Black clouds bubbled up into skyscrapers; the sunset casting an eerie glow on them as it faded. Kali dropped her arms and sighed.

"Another storm. Wonderful." As she began to turn around, a red-headed blur tackled her to the ground.

"Hello Ann," she bit out, picking her head up from the ground. Ann removed her braid from Kali's mouth.

"Hi Kali! Um, there's a storm coming, so you should get back to the Inn now!" The gleeful grin still sat on Ann's face. Kali raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I see it," she said, gesturing toward the ocean. Ann nodded enthusiastically and helped Kali up.

"Yeah, I see it, I see it," she exclaimed and turned, beginning to skip back toward the Inn. Kali shook her head and began to follow her hyperactive friend.

"Oh." Ann turned around, a sympathetic look on her face. "You can, um, stay with me tonight if you'd like . . ." she trailed off uncertainly, rubbing the back of her neck. Thunder boomed far in the distance.

"Is he really mad?"

Ann continued to rub her neck. "I don't think so, but I'm not sure. I don't really know what happened though, so I can't—"

"I'll tell you on the way back," Kali said hurriedly, walking past Ann. They walked back to the Inn in silence, only broken by the occasional burst of thunder.

"The thunderstorm sets the mood," Kali muttered under her breath, and Ann broke into another grin as she pushed open the doors to the Inn. The first floor was almost empty except for Cliff and Doug, who sat at a table, talking. As the two girls walked in, they stopped talking immediately, and Doug stood up. A slight blush grew on Cliff's face.

"Well hello girls," Doug said importantly. "I need to start making dinner now. If you'll excuse me . . ." Ann grabbed his arm and glared.

"Dad, what were you talking about?" She asked in low voice. Kali stifled a laugh and quietly made her way to the stairs. She hopped them in twos, pausing to steady herself when she reached the top. Gray would be in their room, she figured, as she walked toward it. Bracing herself for the worst, she knocked twice and slowly opened the door.

Gray was lying on his bed, arms tucked behind his head, staring at the ceiling. When Kali entered, he sat up and opened his mouth to talk.

"Let's just forget it," he said quietly, "You're not Mary, and I trust you. I just don't like him is all. It's not worth fighting over." Kali sat on his bed and nodded in silent agreement.

"I do enjoy arguing with you though," she told him thoughtfully and ducked as he swung a pillow at her head.

As Kali shrieked and lunged toward her own stack of pillows, the storm raged outside the Inn, rain pelting the windows in sheets.


	10. Kai, Home Decorator!

**Okay guys, this is important**. I've seen **THREE** stories that are pretty much the same as mine, Kali and all. That is **PLAGERISM**, and is **ILLEGAL**. If you would like to use Kali, email me or ask in a review, don't just steal her. It makes me angry.

Chapter **TEN**

When a bright beam of light awoke Kali on the twenty-second of Fall, her first thought was that whoever was shining that flashlight in her eyes was going to die slowly. Muttering under her breath, Kali flipped onto her stomach and buried her head under her pillow, eyes still closed. There were a few quiet whispers as she made herself comfortable and sighed in warm contentment, and then Kali heard a soft rustling noise. About to yell at the intruders, Kali was beginning to push herself up when suddenly her bed decided to roll over. With an enraged squeak, Kali found herself on the hard, cold floor, trapped under her mattress. Hysterical laughter resounded through the room, and Kali could clearly make out Ann, Cliff, Elli, Popuri, and Gray. Sighing in discontentment, Kali began to wriggle her way out from under the bed. When she appeared from under the large mass, she instantly snuggled up against the floor, covering her head with her pillow.

"Will you guys leave me alone?" she asked in a muffled, sleepy whisper, her eyes closed again. Suddenly the room was filled with bright light, and Kali shrieked, bolting into a sitting position instantly.

"Happy birthday, Kali!" Kali looked around in surprise, eyeing the small part of Mineral Town that was currently in her room. The balloons that floated around the ceiling caught Kali's eye as Ann came forward and placed a party hat on the befuddled birthday girl. Gray came forward then, carrying a circular multicolored cake on a plate. The lights suddenly went out as the cake was thrust toward her, candles shimmering. Kali yawned and stretched, blatantly ignore the cake and everyone around her. When she finished stretching, her eyes half-closed, she raised her head and finally acknowledged the cake.

"Wassthisfor?" The merry grins slid off some of the villager's faces, and Gray raised an eyebrow as his smile grew.

"Your. . . birthday, Kali. It's your birthday," he said slowly, grinning all the while.

"Hmm," she stated, staring at the cake. "Isn't cake for lunch or dinner?" Ann was suddenly on the floor next to Kali.

"Just blow the candles out. We can eat it later. Stop being such a party pooper!" Kali yawned again and feebly blew toward the cake. The flames bobbed a bit, and resumed their happy burning.

"I don't wanna," Kali told Ann matter-of-factly, yawning again. "Gray'll do it for me, won't you Gray?" Gray obediently blew the candles out and handed the cake to Ann.

"You're eating this for lunch," she warned as she headed out, followed by Cliff. Everyone slowly left after wishing Kali a happy birthday, until only Gray and Kali were left. As soon as the last person left, Kali's eyes popped open and she shook her head energetically.

"I hate surprises, you know," she told Gray, who nodded.

"You've told me many times."

They stared quietly at the overturned bed.

"Was that really necessary?"

". . .yes." After a few more seconds of silence, Gray continued. "I have the day off. What do you want to do?"

"Well, first I need my coffee, because I can't function without my coffee. And then we can figure something out." Kali decided, standing up and heading to her clothing chest. Gray stood and began to fix the overturned bed.

"Kali," he said, amused, "you don't even drink coffee." Kali waited until his back was to her, and began to change.

"Now's a good time to start, I'd say," she told him as she pulled on capris. Gray finished making the bed and sat on it, still facing the opposite way.

"You done? I have a few . . . surprises for you," he said reluctantly. Kali sighed indignantly from behind him, straightening her shirt.

"Surprises," she scoffed as he turned and met her gaze.

"You'll like this one," he assured her, "I promise." Kali slid her feet into orange sandals that clashed horribly with her outfit and followed Gray as he led her out of the Inn. When they reached Mother's Hill, Kali stopped.

"Where are we going? I'm not properly equipped to go hiking, if that's what this is," she gestured innocently toward her sandals.

"Just a little farther," Gray urged, and they continued up the mountain. They turned the corner and Gray stopped.

"What . . ." Kali trailed off slowly and followed Gray's gaze. A few yards from the lake stood a completely wooden house, surrounded by planted flower beds. Kali gasped in awe and stared, taking in her dream house.

"Happy birthday, Kali," Gray said quietly as he looked proudly over their new home. Kali flung herself into his arms and hugged him furiously.

"Thank you Gray. Thank you, thank you." Gray laughed feebly as the air was forced from his lungs.

"There's one more surprise," he warned as Kali let go and stepped hesitantly toward the house. Almost as if on cue, the door opened.

"Hullo, Kali!" Standing in a frilly pink apron was Kai, holding a plate of fresh cookies. He waved with one hand, beaming. "I was just making sure your cooking equipment worked- OOF!" Kai held the plate of cookies over his head and hugged his crying sister awkwardly with one arm. "Hey, hey, stop crying. Do the cookies really smell that bad?" He sniffed one and shrugged. "I think they smell okay. . ."

"I'm so glad you're back, Kai," Kali told him, stepping back and wiping tears from her eyes. Gray appeared next to her and slung an arm around her waist, grinning at Kai.

"I think she liked it," he said, nodding. Kai grinned and held his plate out.

"Cookie?" Kali took one and shoved it into her mouth, grinning tearfully.

"This is great," she said. Kai smiled.

"Why, thank—" he trailed off as Kali walked up to the house and touched it carefully, as if it might break. "Oh." Gray laughed at Kai's expression and joined his soon-to-be-wife.

"I've been working on it for ages. I wanted to get it just perfect," he explained and Kali peeked inside.

"It is perfect, Gray. Can I go in?"

"Unless you want to live on the roof, you probably should go in," Kai told her sarcastically, cradling his cookies carefully. Kali ignored his tone and stepped into the house, shrieking in happiness.

The downstairs was separated into two parts; a kitchen and a small living room. The kitchen's floor was a dark wood, and the walls were covered in white tile. Occasionally a bit of writing covered a wall tile, and Kali crept closer to inspect. Each colorful tile was signed by one of her or Gray's friends, accompanied by a joke or memory.

"It's just like my room," Kali said breathlessly, referring to her old room on the boat.

"It is," Kai agreed, setting his cookies down on the marble counter. Gray stood in the living room and surveyed the dark red walls lovingly as Kali ran her fingers over the smooth kitchen tiles.

"I'm glad it came out so well," he murmured. He sat on a black couch and sank into it, closing his eyes happily. There was another black couch on the opposite side of the room, a glass coffee table in between. A fireplace sat facing the table, parallel to the couches. An oriental rug covered the wooden floor under the table and couches. Behind the couch opposite Gray, a staircase led the way upstairs.

"I like the upstairs the best," Kai put in awkwardly, watching his two friends. Kali stepped away from the tile reluctantly.

"Show me the way," she grinned, and followed her brother upstairs. Gray followed slowly after them. The staircase led directly to Kali and Gray's room. As soon as she saw the room clearly, Kali laughed.

"Gray and I talked on the phone for awhile to figure out how to decorate it. He said I could either do this room or the bathroom myself," he told her proudly. The carpeting was black, and the walls were painted a cheery blue color. The large bed was in the middle of the room, against the back wall and had a black comforter, black pillows, and blue sheets that matched the walls. A large, light colored wood dresser sat in a corner, next to the bed. Kali continued to giggle as she looked at the pictures the decorated the walls. Most were beach scenes, but some were pictures of family and friends.

"It's great, Kai," she told him honestly, falling onto the soft bed. Gray shook his head, although smiling, from his position at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, and the bathroom too!" Kai exclaimed like a small child, and bolted to a door next to the dresser.

The walls were covered in wallpaper that suggested a beach scene. White tiles made up the floor, and a shining white sink stood next to a new looking toilet in one corner. Across from the two sat a bathtub/shower with a tropical shower curtain. A fake hibiscus plant hung from the ceiling, its bright flowers almost reaching Kali's head. She laughed in excitement.

"This is wonderful! Definitely the best birthday present ever," she exclaimed, heading back to the bedroom to find Gray.

"Wait, wasn't I the best birthday present ever?" Kai hollered toward her back before following.

Gray was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. When he heard Kali enter, he turned toward her, grinning.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to sleep in this room. It's way too bright." Kali sat beside him and surveyed the room.

"You shouldn't have given Kai the option of the bedroom. He probably would have been slightly more color coordinated if you told him to do the kitchen. And I like it, anyway," she decided, lying back next to Gray.

"Mmm," Gray agreed. A sudden thought crossed Kali's mind and she bolted upright.

"Hey Kai?" she called, and the said brother appeared from the bathroom door. "What . . . what about you?" Gray snickered from the bed, and Kai walked out of the bathroom smugly. Carefully, he pulled a box from inside his pant leg and lifted the top. Inside sat a perfect blue feather. Kali grinned at him.

"Popuri'll say yes for sure."

"I know," he grinned back, replacing the feather in his pocket. "I told her to come to the Inn for lunch, and that's where I'll do it." Gray sat up, checking his watch.

"Speaking of which . . ." he began, standing, "we have to be back at the Inn in an hour for brunch."

"Oh!" Kai's eyes widened. "Hurry up, slow pokes!" Kali and Gray watched him take off down the stairs, and continued to sit on the bed.

"Hey Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"After eating, we're moving in."

"That's what I thought."

"Good."


	11. Blue Bandanas

**This is it, the last chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and pointed out the plagiarizers. **

Chapter 10

Kali squeezed Gray's hand and shrieked as a contraction ripped through her body. Gray yelped at her hold and looked nervously toward Elli, who had entered at the scream.

"Not quite yet," she replied. There was another pained yell, and Elli ran out again as Kali caught her breath and let go of Gray's hand, moving it to rest atop her pregnant belly.

"They're getting closer together," she panted to Gray as he patted her arm reassuringly.

"Okay," he replied, completely clueless. Yelling filtered down the hall, and Kali winced at the noise.

"Kai must be going crazy," Gray remarked, readjusting his hat. Kali laughed once and clutched the sheets as pain ripped through her abdomen. "I mean, it's not every day that your wife and sister give birth at the same time," he continued over the shouts. Kali sucked in a deep breath and held it and Kai ran into the room, almost sliding into the door.

"Kali," he sighed as he leaned over the table to pat her head.

"NO," Popuri's voice screeched somewhere in the background. Kai winced and Kali let out the breath she was holding.

"Another contraction?" Gray asked as he scooted next to Kai. Kali swatted Kai's hand away from her head.

"MORE," hollered Popuri.

"Yeah, it definitely was. I think it's almost time," Kali replied as Kai removed his hand.

"SEX!" Kai reddened at Popuri's finished sentence and moved to put his arm behind his head bashfully until Kali grabbed it first and squeezed.

"Get- get Elli," she panted.

"I'll go," Gray volunteered and shot out of the room before anyone could respond. Kai gently removed Kali's vice grip from his arm as she closed her eyes and sucked in another breath.

"KAAAAAI!"

"She's your wife; go to her," Kali said with clenched teeth. Kai stood as Gray and Elli entered the room. Gray took Kai's place and Elli checked Kali over.

"Yeah, it's time," Elli began, but was cut off by Kali gasping loudly.

"Take it out take it out TAKE IT OUT," she screeched as Elli took her place at the foot of the bed. The sound of a baby crying echoed through the small hospital.

"Popuri- had her- her baby," Kali panted as Gray took her sweaty hand.

"Push," Elli commanded. Gray tried not to wince as Kali's nails dug into his skin.

"Breathe," he reminded her weakly, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Push," Elli repeated as the doctor rushed into the room and sat beside her. Kali screamed again.

"I'M PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN!"

Gray giggled weakly as the circulation in his arm was cut off.

Kali let out one more shriek and threw her head back as another baby's cry reached the air. Gray sighed in relief as blood reached his fingers and Kali grinned.

"It's a boy," Elli said gleefully and motioned Gray over to cut the umbilical cord. The baby was then placed in Kali's arms, who hugged him to her chest.

"Isn't he cute?" Kali cooed as Gray felt his baby's arms.

"He's so soft," he said in surprise as the baby grabbed his finger with a hand and made a gurgling noise. Kali giggled.

"KAL-EEE?" Kai's voice rang out around the hospital. Popuri was heard shushing him, and then he appeared moments later near the door.

"Let me see my little nephew," he cooed, walking toward Kali, Gray, and their new baby. Gray took the baby from Kali's arms and cradled him affectionately before carefully handing the baby off to Kai. Kali laughed gleefully at the look on Kai's face as he held his nephew carefully, running his hands over the baby's soft hair.

"Popuri had a girl," he commented absently. "She has pink eyes and brown hair and is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And then my nephew here comes in second, definitely." Kali took her baby back and watched as Gray took the baby's hand.

"Well my son here," she paused to look up at Gray.

"Sai," he replied, grinning ear to ear.

"Sai," Kali continued, "has the most beautiful blue eyes and brown hair and looks exactly like my husband. I'll buy him pretty blue bandanas that he will wear until his dying day and he'll be voted People's Sexiest Man Alive ten years straight!" Nobody commented on her rant until Kai sighed and said he had to return to his wife, and the doctor and Elli both left with cheerful looks on their faces.

"Well Gray," Kali said, turning to her husband. "I think we're pretty much set for the next few years, huh?" She carefully held Sai out for him to take, and he did.

"I'd say so. I'm going to make him a cool little birthstone to wear as a necklace. . ." Gray trailed off and watched fondly as his son yawned and fell asleep against his chest.

Kali grinned, straightened her bandana, and hooked her arms behind her head, perfectly content.

**The End**

Wow, um I know it was short but hey! it's over! No more sequels. Thanks to all who reviewed; you're all awesome.


End file.
